Secrets of the Wolf
by Himewolf398
Summary: Rikaru is a werewolf, assassin, and shadow wielder who hates humans. Now he gets recruited by Shu and the gang out of the blue and needs to be extra careful keeping his identity a secret. However, what other dark secrets is this werewolf hiding? Zola/OC
1. Chapter 1

This is another attempt at creating a Blue Dragon story that I get more ideas for. This story will have action, adventure, assassins, supernatural creatures, friendships, betrayal, and more good stuff. I've made sure to plan it all out this time. So enjoy chapter one!

* * *

A shadow watched several humans randomly talking about something that he really didn't care for. The crescent moon hung high in the night sky and shined on the figure sitting on a rooftop who became a little visible now but the humans didn't notice. This was an assassin who watched the humans closely like they were his prey but he was no ordinary assassin like the ones that humans have. He was also a black and white furred werewolf who just happened to be a shadow wielder as well. His name is Rikaru and only a select few people knew his name while everyone else just called him Assassin. The humans that Rikaru was watching happened to be Grand Kingdom soldiers and he was actually waiting for the captain of this squadron to come out. His werewolf ears appeared and twitched under his fedora hat when he heard voices and saw the captain walk out laughing in a drunken state. Rikaru snorted at his idiocy and unsheathed his sword a little. He quietly jumped down and swiftly sliced his jugular with little noise. Rikaru back-flipped back onto the roof of the bar and the other soldiers turned around when they heard the sound of something falling on the ground. They searched frantically for whoever just killed their captain but the assassin already disappeared into the night.

At Nene's castle...

''I assume you've taken care of the little traitor in my army.'' Nene said looking down at Rikaru who was kneeling before him.

''Traitor! Traitor!'' Deathroy mimicked and Rikaru's golden eyes looked up at him.

''I have completed the mission as always Lord Nene. Is there anything else you wish of me to do?'' Rikaru asked and Nene smirked. This was the famous werewolf loyalty that he heard so much about.

''Logi will give you your new missions for now.'' Then the doors swished open to reveal General Logi. ''Ah there you are Logi. This is my best soldier who has never failed any mission I gave him and he's your new recruit. His name is Rikaru and he's a werewolf, assassin, and shadow wielder.''

''A werewolf!'' Logi shouted shocked and Rikaru just stared at him.

''Is my race a problem for you General?'' Rikaru asked completely unaffected by the general's shock and Logi shook his head. Logi walked out of the room and Rikaru silently followed. ''Lord Nene told me that you were having some problems taking down a woman and a couple of kids.''

''They're no ordinary human shadow wielders Rikaru. The woman is also the legendary Zola.''

''Legendary huh. Well, I've never heard of her.''

''I'll introduce you to the rest of the squadron before I give you your new mission.'' They entered the room and Rikaru saw six humans sitting at a round table. He could sense a certain aura they were giving off and he knew that they were shadow wielders. ''Alright everyone. This is Rikaru and he will be helping us with our missions.''

''Take off the fedora hat so we can see your face.'' Gilliam ordered and Rikaru growled loudly.

''Why should I take orders from an insignificant and disgusting human such as yourself?'' Rikaru asked baring his large fangs and the others moved further away from him.

''What the hell is he?'' Lemaire asked.

''He's a werewolf so don't do anything to provoke him.'' Logi answered and Rikaru calmed down. ''Rikaru, this is Gilliam, Lemaire, Cynthia, Andropov, and Schneider.''

''You really should take the hat off though. It's very bad manners.'' Cynthia said and Rikaru sighed.

''Since you put it that way...'' Rikaru trailed off before taking his hat off and everyone just stared for a couple of seconds.

'DAMN HE'S HOT!' Cynthia thought and as if reading her mind, Rikaru sweatdropped.

''So let me guess, my mission is to kill that woman and those kids right?'' Rikaru asked.

''Not now. I want you to gather some information on them for us first and we will do the rest.'' Logi answered and Rikaru had a look of annoyance. ''What?''

''I'm an assassin not an informant. However, I'll take the mission anyway since this is my first non-killing one.'' Rikaru answered before walking out.

Outside Grand Kingdom...

'**First thing I need to do is find that psychic friend of mine.**' Rikaru thought. He was running and leaping through the canyon in his very large wolf form that was as tall as General Logi.

At a distant village...

'If there's one place I know he'll be at is the town bar.' Rikaru thought before he walked in. The rush from the scents of drunk humans and strong alcohol made him a little dizzy and he hurried over to where his friend was. ''I don't know how you can stand this horrible place Sam.''

''You get used to it after a while. How about we go someplace else?'' Sam suggested and Rikaru was already out the door. Sam had another job at a small smoothie shop anyway. ''So what can I do you for today?''

''First, I want a large strawberry smoothie. Second, I'm on a mission to gather info on a certain group of humans.'' Rikaru answered sliding a picture over to him. He looked a little confused as to why someone like Rikaru would want to kill a woman and children.

''Even if you are an assassin who rarely shows emotion and hates humans. This is too low for you.''

''I wasn't asked to kill them thank you. Even if I was I probably wouldn't do it anyway. Lord Nene knows that which is why he doesn't send me out on those kinds of missions.''

''Why do you serve someone like him anyway?''

''It's a long story.''

''I've got time.''

''Well...''

FLASHBACK

_''Well look what we have here.'' Nene said standing over a small five-year-old boy who's claws were extended and his fangs were bared with his eyes glowing completely golden. ''You, my dear boy, are a young werewolf pup correct?''_

_''Yeah what of it?'' Rikaru asked snarling until Nene held out his hand and he stopped._

_''I can sense great power and skill from you. If you come with me then I'll train you to develop it and mold you into a great soldier. In return however, you must serve me.'' Nene said and Rikaru's eyes returned to normal. He took Nene's hand and stood up._

END FLASHBACK

''He taught me everything I know. Even I sometimes disagree with how he's going about doing things though.''

''But a werewolf's loyalty knows no bounds right?'' Then Rikaru heard the sound of the doors opening and he saw a young girl in a maid outfit with two ponytails stroll in with another girl in a pink dress and a small Devee tribe member.

''They match the same description in the picture.''

''No shit Sam. You were too late on that one.'' The three walked up to the counter and sat down.

''Okay Marumaro, don't order a lot of stuff.''

''I'm offended Kluke. It's not like I'm Bouquet or anything.''

''Hey!''

'Wow. Three seconds and I'm already getting a headache from these three.' Rikaru thought rubbing his forehead. Sam hid the picture and started to clean a smoothie glass.

''Can I help you three?'' Sam asked.

''I'll have a chocolate smoothie.'' Bouquet said.

''Vanilla for me.'' Marumaro said.

''I'll go with strawberry today.'' Kluke said and Sam filled each glass with the different smoothie flavors. ''Do you still have the money Bouquet?''

''What? I thought Marumaro had it?''

''Hey don't blame this on me!'' Then Sam interrupted them.

''Relax you three it's already been paid for.'' Bouquet, Marumaro, and Kluke looked as Sam took the three gold pieces off the counter.

''But who...'' Kluke trailed off when Sam pointed to Rikaru who was drinking his smoothie in silence. As soon as he looked at her, Kluke blushed. ''Um...thank you sir.''

''No problem.'' Rikaru said. Bouquet and Marumaro finished their smoothies quickly and raced outside. Sam walked to the back for something and it was only Rikaru and Kluke at the counter.

''So...why did you help us?'' Kluke asked nervously.

''I'm kind of a soft-hearted guy when it comes to kids I guess.'' Rikaru answered. He also felt somewhat affectionate for them like a father or older brother but he didn't tell her that.

''Oh. My name is Kluke.''

''Rikaru.'' The werewolf held out his hand and Kluke shook it. She then saw the claws on his hand and sharply drew her hand back. Rikaru already knew why but didn't say anything.

''What's wrong with your hand?''

''Let's just say that it runs in my family.''

''Let me take a really wild guess. You're not human right?'' Rikaru had a look of shock on his face. Damn this girl was smart as hell!

''I really need you to keep this a secret okay? I'm a werewolf but I have no intention of hurting you in any way, shape, or form. Pinky promise?'' Why the hell did he just go and tell her that for no reason? He could sense her tense up but relaxed at his promise of never hurting her. Then she moved her pinky to his and sealed the promise. 'She reminds me of my little sister.'

''I promise. I did feel a little scared but I'm relieved to hear you say that Rikaru.'' Kluke said and Rikaru had a look of shock again. He's never been surprised by any human let alone a young GIRL who managed to do it TWICE in one hour. Kluke smiled at his expression until she realized how long she'd been there. ''Oh no! My friends are waiting for me!''

''I'll give you a lift.''

''Wha?''

A few seconds later...

''Whoa!'' Kluke shouted in excitement and a little fear as she rode on the back of Rikaru in his wolf form through the village. A lot of people were staring at them in horror as they just flew by but it didn't seem like Rikaru cared at all about them seeing his wolf form. When Kluke tugged on his fur, he slowed down to a strut and eventually started walking. Her friends were waiting outside the village when they looked on in shock when they saw Kluke riding on the back of an incredibly large black and white wolf. Kluke hopped off and ran to the tall woman with long silver hair. ''Sorry I'm late guys. This is my new wolf friend, Rikaru.''

''**I'm honored to be able to meet you.**'' Rikaru said telepathically. A blonde haired man stared at the wolf with a gaping mouth and great fear. The canine was at eye level with him for Kami's sake!

''Rikaru, these are my friends. Bouquet, Shu, Marumaro, Jiro, Zola, and Legolas.'' Kluke introduced and Jiro folded his arms.

''What was the point of making friends with an animal?'' Jiro asked and Rikaru sharply glared at him.

''**If you have a problem with me then don't beat around the bush and say it to my face disgusting human.**'' Rikaru growled and Jiro looked angry. Kluke walked over to Rikaru and petted his back since she couldn't reach his head.

''I think he looks cool and strong.'' Shu said running up to Rikaru with Marumaro following.

''We don't have time for this.'' Zola said and Rikaru looked over to her. It was something about her that gave him a gnawing feeling inside. Does she look familiar or what? Then Rikaru stepped closer to her and all was silent as the others watched the interaction between them. He smelled her scent and immediately remembered where he last saw her.

''Can he come with us?'' Kluke asked and Jiro stared at her in shock along with Legolas.

''Wait just a moment Kluke.'' Zola answered and Rikaru looked at her as if daring her to challenge him. As if obliging, Zola drew her sword and Rikaru stopped it with his fangs so fast that no one knew what the hell just happened. Zola smirked and sheathed her sword after Rikaru released it. Legolas circled around Rikaru and Zola a couple of times until he stopped on the werewolf's left side.

''Well Zola, he does look like he has great speed and power on him. I don't think you'll find another animal of this caliber.'' Legolas said looking at Rikaru's build. Rikaru eyed Legolas carefully and snapped at his hand when he tried to touch his fur. ''He values personal space too.''

''Actually, he doesn't look like he minds Bouquet.'' Shu said and everyone watched Bouquet rub her face into Rikaru's soft fur with her arms securely around his neck.

''I guess it's alright with me.'' Zola said petting Rikaru's head. ''I can tell he's very strong just by how he easily blocked my sword.''

''Are you serious?'' Jiro asked shocked. Then only Kluke noticed a tiny little detail that no one else paid attention to. It was how Rikaru reacted to Zola's touch. His ears flew back while he wagged his tail slightly and she giggled to herself. What really surprised her though was the very soft and low growl that Rikaru gave off. It wasn't in a dangerous way but a gentle one.

''Let's go.'' Zola said and they started walking.

'What have I gotten myself into.' Rikaru thought following them.

* * *

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is coming your way now people! I'm just bored so I'm posting new chapters to try and escape it. Also the werewolf forms are very large four-legged wolves. Now read on!

* * *

''Hey Rikaru, where are you from?'' Shu asked. Bouquet and Kluke were riding on Rikaru's back.

''**I'm from the desert. There's a village full of my kind there and we've escaped detection for hundreds of years thanks to the sandstorms that blow in almost three times a day. It's very peaceful there.**'' Rikaru answered and Bouquet snuggled into the warm fur on his neck. Rikaru looked at her then looked back forward to where he was going. Zola and the others were riding in some kind of horse driven carriage with Rikaru walking next to it. Bouquet started to fall asleep and Rikaru made a soft comforting growl which completely lulled her to sleep.

''Are you tired too Rikaru?'' Kluke asked and he snorted.

''**Are you kidding? I can actually run for eight hours straight at full speed before feeling even a little tired.**'' Rikaru answered and Kluke giggled at the amount of pride in his answer. Zola noticed the amount of bonding growing between Rikaru and Kluke. It was like an older brother/younger sister kind of friendship. Rikaru lifted his head and sniffed the air. ''I know this scent. We're heading to the city of Jibral right?''

''This wolf is impressive.'' Legolas said amazed.

''**Not really. I've been to Jibral three times which is more than enough to memorize the scent of it.**'' They entered the city an hour later and arrived at Jibral Castle.

At night...

''You really care about Kluke.'' Zola said.

''**Yeah. I guess you can even say that I've grown a little attached to her.**'' Rikaru said sitting down while Zola sat on the couch. ''**She's really the first human child to not be afraid of me.**''

''First huh...'' Zola trailed off and Rikaru walked back into the room where Kluke and Bouquet were. He laid down beside Kluke and curled his tail around himself until his ears twitched when he heard movement. He lifted his head up and saw Kluke sit up to face him.

''Something wrong?'' Kluke asked.

''**I can't join you on your quest. I have my own missions to fulfill first before I do anything else.**'' Rikaru said.

''What are they? Maybe we can help you.''

''**No. I don't want you to be involved with what I do. You're someone I can trust and that's very rare for me to do around humans. Besides, you wouldn't like who I work for anyway. I'm leaving before noon tomorrow but we might see each other again soon.**''

''I understand.'' Rikaru saw the sadness in Kluke's eyes and stood up. He gently nuzzled her face and growled softly in an attempt to comfort her. She hugged him and nuzzled her face in his fur.

The next day...

''This really is an early goodbye.'' Zola said and Rikaru looked at her.

''**Yeah but I may join your group after I finish up some things first.**'' Rikaru said before he ran off in the direction of his homeland.

In the desert...

''You lost?'' a large marauder asked grinning. Rikaru was in his human form and he looked at the five marauders that surrounded him.

''Don't even try screwing with me human.'' Rikaru answered, his fangs growing larger. The first marauder attacked with his machete but Rikaru transformed and locked his jaws on his neck. A loud crunching sound of blood and muscles was heard as the other marauders looked on in horror. Blood stained some of Rikaru's snow white fur and dripped from his jaws when he dropped the dead marauder. Rikaru bared his blood dripping fangs and snarled loudly enough for the marauders to back away slowly. The werewolf put one paw forward and raced after them in a burst of speed. Four more loud crunching sounds were heard and Rikaru shifted back to his human form. He wiped the remainder of their blood from his mouth and walked off. He stopped when a familiar Grand Kingdom airship quickly landed and General Logi walked out holding a pitch black dog collar with Rikaru's name engraved on the silver metal part. ''What's this for Logi?''

''Lord Nene requested that you wear this special collar at all times. He didn't say what it does though.'' Logi answered and watched Rikaru warily put it on.

''If that's it then I suggest you hurry out of here before the sandstorm comes.'' Logi walked back into the ship and it flew off.

Inside the werewolf village...

''Welcome back Rikaru.'' an old man greeted and Rikaru smiled. However, he sweatdropped when he saw his adopted sister running towards him with a look of terror. She stopped and hid behind him.

''Rikaru! Tell Kia to leave me alone!'' Kristina shouted and Rikaru recognized the female human who approached him with dresses that were in Kristina's size.

''Your sister refuses to try these on.'' Kia said with Kristina growling at her every word and Rikaru sighed.

''Kia, you already know that Kristina hates dresses.'' Rikaru said.

''That's because she never tried on any.''

''Now I hate them with a passion.'' Kristina muttered and Kia glared at her.

''What the hell did you just say pup?'' Kristina hid further behind Rikaru and whimpered.

''How can you be afraid of a human?'' Rikaru asked after Kia angrily walked away.

''You afraid of her too?''

''...little bit.'' Rikaru answered and walked to the house that he and Kristina lived in with her following. After they were inside, Rikaru sat on the couch and Kristina could tell he was in thinking mode. ''How...would you feel if we joined a group of humans temporarily on their adventure?''

''Does it have to do with the mission that wrinkly old hermit named Nene gave you?'' Rikaru was silent.

''Partially.''

''OMG!''

''What?''

''You're in love with a human aren't you?'' Rikaru hit her on her head. ''OW! The hell was that for?''

''You were way off.''

''Oh my bad. Is this human a woman who you became friends with and suddenly you have an overwhelming urge to protect her from danger and you're still trying to figure out if you're developing feelings for her or not but your job working for Nene is keeping you from getting closer to her because it might make Nene think that you're betraying him and he'll use her to get to you?''

''...''

''...''

''...no. She's a human who's two years younger than you and she wants me to join her group of shadow wielders.''

''Was there adult supervision within the group?''

''Yes.''

''...oh. Well then I say go for it but I'm coming too. I also have a shadow just like them.''

''Well get the supply bag and let's head to Jibral City.'' No one noticed that Rikaru's collar started to flash red.

Jibral City

''Rikaru, I'm starving.'' Kristina moaned as she lazily followed her older brother who was in his werewolf form sniffing the ground. ''When do we eat anyway?''

''**There are sandwiches in the supply bag so eat that and let me concentrate.**'' Rikaru growled and started following the scent trail again. Kristina grumbled to herself and took a sandwich. ''**Found Kluke's scent.**''

''Who the hell is Kluke?'' Kristina asked after swallowing her first bite.

''**The girl I told you about so transform and let's go.**'' Rikaru answered and Kristina put the supply bag down. She shoved the rest of her sandwich in her mouth and walked down a random alley. Two minutes later, a chestnut brown wolf pup that was as tall as Jiro strutted out and people hurried out its way. Rikaru picked up the supply bag with his jaws and ran off with Kristina following.

''**Where are we going?**'' Rikaru lifted his head up and sniffed the air.

''**I can smell the ocean so they're probably towards a harbor.**'' Rikaru answered until he slowed down when he saw Zola talking to someone with a long cape and a huge sword. He turned his attention to Kluke and howled. Everyone looked around to find the source of the howl until Kluke saw Rikaru and ran up to him. The white furred werewolf slowed down further to a strut and leaned his head down so Kluke could pet it. The man drew his huge sword at Rikaru and the werewolf snarled, baring his huge and viciously sharp fangs. Kristina appeared next to him and did the same thing. Zola lowered the man's sword and Kluke stood in front of them. Legolas on the other hand, hid behind Zola.

''Now there's two of them!'' Legolas shouted scared out of his mind.

''That man over there is Konrad.'' Kluke introduced.

''**This is my sister Kristina.**'' Rikaru introduced and Kristina circled around Zola after Legolas ran from behind her.

''**Bro. Are you one-hundred percent positive SHE'S not the reason why we're joining them?**'' Kristina asked pointed her paw to Zola and Kluke laughed.

''**No Kristina.**''

''**Oh how I wish so much. It would've been so much fun teasing you if it was.**'' Kristina sighed and followed Jiro into the ship. Then Bouquet, Shu, Marumaro, and Kluke boarded the ship.

''You have a very amusing sister Rikaru.'' Zola said boarding the ship.

''**I bet you're secretly enjoying this.**'' Rikaru said following her and the ship sailed off.

On the ship...

''**This is so amazing.**'' Kristina said looking at the water. Her paws were on the ship's railing and her tail wagged. She turned her attention to her sleeping brother as Kluke and Bouquet were arguing about something having to do with Shu. Rikaru was curled up by the room Zola was in and Kristina walked over towards him. ''**Why are you sleeping next to the room Zola is in huh?**''

''**Shut up.**'' Rikaru said with his eyes still closed. Kristina sighed and started playing tag with Marumaro. Shu couldn't stand the argument anymore and walked over to where Rikaru was sleeping. The werewolf opened his eyes and looked up at Shu. ''**Yes?**''

''Um...do you mind if I join you?'' Shu asked nervously and Rikaru spread out his wolf limbs for him.

''**No need to be nervous Shu. Go ahead.**'' Shu leaned his back on Rikaru and the werewolf went back to sleep. Shu was amazed at how soft Rikaru's fur was and he quickly fell asleep. Zola walked out the door and noticed Rikaru and Shu sleeping by the room. Rikaru's ear twitched and he woke up to see Zola looking back at him. ''**What up Zola?**''

''Nothing.'' Zola said and she sat down next to him with the sleeping Shu. ''You never struck me as the very friendly type.''

''**I get that a lot. I guess Kluke managed to change me so much in such a short time or I've always been this way but never noticed until now.**'' Rikaru said and he lifted his head up. ''**You never struck me as the talkative type.**''

''Never had much to say.'' Kristina's ears twitched at the conversation she was hearing and saw the scene before her. Before she could do anything, a thick fog appeared.

''**Where the hell did this fog come from?**'' Kristina asked and her fur bristled. Rikaru nudged Shu awake and stood up along with Zola. The ship crew collapsed and Rikaru wrinkled his nose.

''**What the hell is that I'm smelling? Something weird is in this fog.**'' Rikaru said until he laid down and covered his nose with his paws. Then Zola suddenly collapsed and Rikaru ran over to her. He curled himself around her, covered her nose with his tail, and returned to covering his nose with his paws. ''**She should be safe from the rest of the fog.**''

''**Oh yeah bro that's VERY helpful!**'' Kristina growled and Marumaro summoned his shadow. ''**That's even MORE helpful!**''

''Marumaro! What the hell are you doing?'' Jiro asked.

''I'm a friend of justice.'' Marumaro answered waving his hands around.

''What's that?'' Saber Tiger asked.

''**He's gone.**'' Kristina said covering her nose with her paws.

''Bam Bam Beam Saber Tiger.'' Marumaro commanded and Saber Tiger shot off a fire ball that destroyed the sail.

''**This dumbass is gonna destroy the ship.**'' Rikaru said and Jiro summoned Minotaur. ''**Dammit all to hell.**''

''I'll show you who's the strongest one!'' Jiro said.

''**Puppy play time!**'' Kristina shouted and she summoned her shadow, Pegasus. Zola weakly looked up and could only smell the scent of crisp winter forest and apples. Her ice blue eyes turned to the large white wolf curled around her, shielding her nose from the fog with his tail. A slight blush appeared and she was too weak to get up from the fog that she already breathed in. ''**Pegasus! Use Puppy Punch!**''

''Puppy Punch away!'' Pegasus shouted as his fist was covered in flames and he punched through another sail. Then a vortex appeared and the fog swirled around it. A barrel knocked Kluke to the edge of the ship and Shu summoned Blue Dragon. However, Blue Dragon was also out of it and they were running out of options really fast.

''**Son of a- knock it off Kristina!**'' Rikaru growled and looked at Zola. He shook his head and shifted to his human form. Rikaru took off his jacket, set it gently over Zola and shifted back to his werewolf form. Bouquet summoned her shadow, Hippo.

''We're involved in something again?'' Hippo asked tired.

''This is our moment to prove to everyone that we're useful.'' Bouquet answered and Rikaru appeared next to her.

''**Then I suggest you hurry and do what you gotta do before I'm out of it too.**'' Rikaru said with a wolf grin and Bouquet smiled. She climbed on Rikaru's back and he raced towards Kluke. Bouquet jumped off and transformed into a giant fan with her shadow. Rikaru crawled closer to Kluke and she held onto his neck.

''Blue Dragon!'' Shu shouted.

''I need more power.'' Blue Dragon said and he snapped out of it. The shadow grabbed the fan and swung with all his might. The fog instantly disappeared and the vortex was revealed more clearly. The vortex disappeared soon after and the tiny creature behind it swam away.

''What happened?'' Jiro asked snapping out of it.

''**Why the the hell am I on the floor like this?**'' Kristina growled as her paws were high in the air and Pegasus sweatdropped.

''Who's jacket is this?'' Zola asked and Rikaru strutted over to her after safely putting Kluke down.

''**Uh...sorry about that.**'' Rikaru said and he shifted to his human form, taking the jacket. Everyone stared at him except for Kristina who shifted to her human form and knocked Rikaru's hat of his head.

''Oh my bro. Why was your jacket on her?'' Kristina asked and Rikaru knocked her off his back.

''You two have human forms?'' Marumaro asked surprised.

''Yep!'' Kristina shouted and Rikaru put his jacket back on.

''I'm shocked that Bouquet was the one who saved us.'' Zola said and Kristina looked at her.

''Such hurtful words Zola.'' Rikaru said and sighed when Kluke and Bouquet went back to arguing about who cares what with Shu in the middle as always. Kristina angrily chased Marumaro around because of his perverted comments. Jiro simply walked away muttering something about journeying with idiots. Rikaru and Zola merely sweatdropped at all of their antics.

* * *

Over and Done folks! Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sup people. I'm here to bring you another chapter and I will intentionally follow the storyline mostly. Also I accidentally typed that Rikaru's fur was black and white in the first chapter but I meant to write that it was snow white okay? So enjoy!

* * *

''We're finally in Nene's lair.'' Kristina said and Rikaru remained in his werewolf form. They walked into the room where Nene resided and he smirked at them.

''Welcome to my lair. I'm impressed that you managed to get here.'' Nene said.

''Impressed, impressed.'' Deathroy mimicked.

''We'll defeat you Nene!'' Shu shouted as he and Marumaro their shadows. Nene dodged Blue Dragon and Saber Tiger's punch and floated in the air. Blue Dragon blew fire at him but he dodged again. Every attack that Saber Tiger and Blue Dragon made was ether dodged or blocked by Nene.

''Aren't you gonna help Rikaru?'' Kluke asked but Rikaru didn't answer her and sat down.

''I'm coming guys.'' Jiro said and he summoned his shadow.

''Fire Crisis!'' Shu shouted and the flames hit Nene but he appeared without a scratch and flew towards Marumaro. He held up his hands and a bright light appeared. Then Marumaro was on the ground unconscious.

''He took Marumaro down like it was nothing.'' Kristina said while her and Pegasus stood aside to protect Kluke and Bouquet. Nene grabbed Shu and Jiro then drained the energy from them until they were unconscious as well. He threw them aside and laughed.

''This is really pathetic Zola. I don't understand how Logi's squad had such a hard time with you.'' Nene said.

''You created all these devices specifically to defeat us. Which means you're terrified of us.'' Zola said and Nene only laughed.

''Such a biting little tongue you have there. I wonder what your father would say about this.'' Zola flinched when she heard him mention her father. Zola drew her sword and Nene dodged her attack.

''Rikaru you have to help Zola.'' Kluke said but Rikaru just continued to sit there and watch Nene effortlessly dodge her attacks. Zola noticed Rikaru just sitting there and Nene followed her gaze. He noticed Rikaru making no attempt to help her and he laughed. ''I'm amazed at this as well Zola. I honestly thought you were smarter than that. Rikaru isn't going to help you defeat me at all. In fact it's the other way around.''

''What?'' Zola asked shocked and they looked at Rikaru walking over to where Nene was.

''**Forgive me Zola but it's true. I've been working for Lord Nene all this time.**'' Rikaru said and Nene petted his head.

''My pet here has been spying on you and secretly leading you here for your demise.'' Nene said and Zola glared angrily at Rikaru.

''So was Kristina in on it too?'' Zola asked summoning her shadow.

''**No. She has nothing to do with this.**'' Rikaru answered.

''Just watch as I destroy them Rikaru.'' Nene commanded and Rikaru sat off to the side. He didn't want to see the hurtful look in Kluke's eyes. Then his ears twitched and he looked on in shock as Bouquet and Kristina were blocking Nene's attack with their shadows. They collapsed on the ground unconscious and Nene drained their energy. As a result, Kristina was forced into her werewolf form to recuperate.

''Kristina! Bouquet!'' Kluke shouted as tears formed in her eyes. Then she faced Rikaru. ''Please Rikaru you have to help us!''

''As if that traitor would help.'' Zola said giving her shadow more power and Nene summoned his shadow.

''Why is Rikaru's betrayal affecting you and the girl so much Zola?'' Nene asked smirking.

''Shut up! Hornet Assassin!'' Zola shouted and Killer Bat's attack shot towards Chimera. His fire blast destroyed it and he punched Killer Bat in the stomach, followed by knocking him into the wall and Zola was knocked to the ground.

''It really must hurt your pride to lose to such a 'big coward' like me.'' Nene said walking up to her. ''Goodbye Zola.''

'Zola...' Rikaru trailed off in his thoughts and shook his head. Letting the humans that he hates die is one thing but the humans that he grew to care about is completely different. He opened his eyes and anger blazed within them. He crouched down and sprung forward in a burst of speed. He appeared behind Nene and sank his fangs deeply into Nene's right shoulder with his left paw on Nene's left shoulder. Nene looked behind him in shock as pain shot out from his shoulder and blood stained Rikaru's muzzle. Nene threw Rikaru off and the white werewolf landed protectively in front of Zola. Zola looked at him in shock as Rikaru bared his fangs at Nene. The leader of Grand Kingdom's blood was dripping from Rikaru's fangs. He stopped snarling and sadly turned to Zola. ''I won't ask you to forgive and accept me back into your group because I know that I can't revive all the lives that I've taken in his name. All I can do is protect the rest of the humans from Grand Kingdom starting with you and the others.''

''Is this your way of apologizing?'' Zola asked and Rikaru moved closer to her.

''Not just that. This is the beginning of making up for everything I've done.'' Rikaru gently nuzzled her face and Zola smirked.

''How dare you betray me Rikaru!'' Nene shouted furious and Rikaru snarled at him. Rikaru charged towards him and Nene dodged his fangs. Chimera swiped his claws at Rikaru but the werewolf summoned his shadow and Winter Wolf blocked the attack. Rikaru charged at Nene again but he disappeared and reappeared behind him. Nene grabbed Rikaru by his tail and threw him in the air where Chimera was. Chimera saw him and slashed his stomach with his claws.

''Rikaru!'' Both Zola and Kluke shouted as Rikaru's blood splattered of the wall and the werewolf hit the ground. Kluke ran towards him and shielded him from Nene.

''Leave my friend alone!'' Kluke shouted and Rikaru looked at her in shock. How can she still call him a friend?

''You have guts girl. However, you will die along with that faithless wolf.'' Nene said and Chimera charged an attack. Then Kluke's shadow appeared, Phoenix.

''Kluke had a shadow?'' Rikaru asked surprised but he snapped out of it and leaped at Nene. He dug his fangs into Nene's side and Chimera grabbed him while charging his attack in his other hand. He dug his claws into Rikaru's body and threw him straight through the wall. Winter Wolf caught Rikaru as they fell out the building and landed on the ground. The attack hit Phoenix and the roof of the building blew up. The others were teleported out of there and Nene's fortress started floating off the ground. Phoenix disappeared and everyone except Kluke woke up.

''Where are we?'' Shu asked.

''Where's my brother?'' Kristina asked and everyone looked around but didn't see the white werewolf anywhere.

''Kluke isn't waking up!'' Jiro shouted and everyone ran over to her.

Elsewhere...

''Sir, maybe you should rest somewhere first.'' Winter Wolf suggested as Rikaru limped onward in his werewolf form and he was badly injured. Shards of glass and sharp rocks were in his back and sides. His own blood was staining his fur and Nene's blood stained the fur on his muzzle.

''I'll rest as soon as I find a villa-'' Rikaru collapsed on the ground and Winter Wolf disappeared. Then a man with light brown hair and sharp emerald green eyes appeared in a cloak. He saw the badly injured werewolf on the ground still bleeding from his wounds and effortlessly lifted him up.

''You really are the reckless one Rikaru.'' the man said before walking off.

Several weeks after Kluke woke from her coma...

''Dammit. It's been weeks and I still haven't heard anything from my brother.'' Kristina said. Zola filled them in on what happened when they were unconscious and Jiro's still pretty pissed about it.

''Who cares. He probably went back to Nene.'' Jiro said and Kristina forcefully pushed him against a building.

''I suggest you shut the hell up or I'll rip your mouth off your face.'' Kristina growled and Kluke pulled her away from Jiro.

''Cut it out you guys.'' Zola said. ''I know Rikaru didn't go back to Nene. After all, he did make me a promise that I intend to hold him to.''

''What promise?'' Shu asked.

''He promised me that he would do whatever he could to protect others from Grand Kingdom and I know he meant it.'' Zola answered.

''So he'll come back?'' Kluke asked hopeful.

''I know he'll come back and fully help us out this time.'' Kristina said and she looked at Zola. ''Hey Zola, did I detect fondness for my brother in your tone?''

''That's ridiculous Kristina.'' Jiro said and Zola looked at him.

''I wouldn't say that Jiro. I have come to think of him as a good friend.'' Zola said and Kluke smiled.

''Yeah. You should've seen the way he injured Nene TWICE in order to protect Zola and I. It was amazing.'' Kluke said. ''I do miss him.''

''I kind of do too. He had really soft fur.'' Bouquet said until Kristina stopped when she heard something and her eyes widened. Everyone looked at her as she looked off into the distance and saw a large four-legged figure running towards them. It howled and she recognized it as her brother's howl. ''Is that..?''

''Brother!'' Kristina shouted and she shifted to her wolf form. She ran to him and Kluke ran after her with Bouquet, Shu, and Marumaro following. They all tackled Rikaru and laughed. Rikaru and Kristina shifted to their human forms and returned with the others to Zola and Jiro.

''You're keeping your promise after all.'' Zola said.

''Of course. I'm not the type who breaks them.'' Rikaru said and Zola smiled.

''We're on our way to meet Homeron. You still with us?'' Shu asked.

''Are you sure you still want me around?'' Rikaru asked and everyone except Jiro nodded. ''Sure I'll come too.''

''Awesome!'' Shu shouted and they walked off to meet with Homeron.

* * *

That's it folks! Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I've returned from...where I was to give you all another joyous chapter. I'll stop going by the storyline after they defeat Nene. Now enjoy!

* * *

''So, someone stole the Extra Seven?'' Rikaru asked and Zola nodded. They walked into a room where Homeron was waiting for them.

''I see you've arrived with another member to your group.'' Homeron said smiling.

''My name is Rikaru.'' the white werewolf introduced.

''Well, let me tell all of you what I found out.'' Homeron said and everyone sat down. ''The woman you're after is named Delphinium.''

''Geez, her again? I'm sick of dealing with her of all people.'' Rikaru said and everyone looked at him.

''You know Delphinium?'' Marumaro asked.

''Not completely. She works for Grand Kingdom but I don't know who specifically. I've been on missions with her before and she really pisses me off.'' Rikaru said and Kristina thought for a moment.

''Oooooh. Wasn't she the one you told me about who kept calling you mutt?'' Kristina asked and Rikaru growled at that memory.

''Anyway, after stealing the Extra Seven, she boarded a Grand Kingdom army battleship called the Norg.'' Homeron said until Rikaru and Kristina heard something. A few minutes later, everyone heard it and Shu headed to the window.

''Are those Grand Kingdom ships?'' Shu asked.

''No. Those battleships are from the Subaru Kingdom.'' Zola said.

''I never did like their leader.'' Rikaru said.

''The Grand Kingdom battleships are headed here as well.'' Homeron said.

''So let's go and get to the Norg.'' Shu said.

''Hold on. We should check in with Subaru's fleet first.'' Zola said and Rikaru sighed.

''Great. Now I have to see that old geezer again.'' Rikaru said sarcastically.

Outside...

'Three...two...one.' Rikaru counted down in his head when he smelled the leader of Subaru Kingdom's scent.

''What are you doing here again you damned werewolf?'' the old man said.

''Shut up old man. I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap.'' Rikaru growled and Zola stopped him.

''We would like to offer our services in the battle against Grand Kingdom.'' Zola said.

''What can these kids do anyway?'' the leader asked and everyone summoned their shadows.

''Does that answer your question?'' Kristina asked. However, the leader just left them there.

''Now you know why I don't like him.'' Rikaru said and their shadows disappeared. Then Homeron walked up to them disguised as the leader.

In the engine room...

''I call shotgun!'' Kristina shouted as they hijacked a smaller Subaru ship. ''Hurry up bro!''

''**Coming!**'' Rikaru shouted back in his wolf form after chasing some human mechanics away and he hopped inside the ship. He shifted back to his human form just as the ship took off. Then the Subaru fleet came into view.

''Can we catch them?'' Jiro asked and Kluke nodded.

''The basics of this gun are very interesting.'' Rikaru said looking over it.

''Where's Zola and Homeron?'' Kristina asked.

''They're inside the ship talking.''

''So you think. What if they're doing something else? Wouldn't you be jealous Rikaru?''

''Shut up Kristina!'' Then Rikaru noticed the size of Grand Kingdom's fleet. ''Damn.''

''Leave them to me.'' Marumaro said and the battleships started firing.

''What did you do?'' Bouquet asked.

''Nothing!'' Marumaro shouted and Kluke flew right into the battle.

''I'm not ready for this kind of action!'' Kristina shouted holding onto the rail. Then three smaller Grand Kingdom ships started shooting at them. ''Bro, do something!''

''I'm on it.'' Rikaru said and he summoned his shadow. ''Crystal Ice Shield!''

''Sir yes sir!'' Winter Wolf said and he crossed his arms. Then light blue ice crystals started forming around the ship into a shield that blocked all the laser fire. Zola and Homeron appeared just in time to see the action and an ice shield surrounding them.

''Rikaru, can you open the shield so we can shoot rockets at them?'' Kluke asked and Rikaru nodded. Winter Wolf uncrossed his arms a little and a small hole in the shield opened. Three rockets shot out and destroyed the three Grand Kingdom ships. Winter Wolf fully uncrossed his arms and the shield disappeared. ''Which ship is the Norg?''

''It's that small one over there.'' Homeron answered pointing to the ship that was moving slow and unsteady after Winter Wolf disappeared. They flew closer and Shu summoned Blue Dragon.

''And you summoned your shadow why?'' Kristina asked.

''I can send Homeron over with Blue Dragon.'' Shu answered. Homeron, not wanting to argue, allowed Blue Dragon to pick him up and they flew over. Homeron landed on the Norg and climbed inside.

''We'll keep our distance from the Norg. When Homeron signals us, we'll pick him up.'' Zola said.

''Kluke! Incoming!'' Kristina shouted and a large Grand Kingdom ship was heading their way. It started firing at them and they flew out the way until one laser hit the ship.

''We've been hit!'' Shu shouted.

''What was your first clue?'' Kristina shouted back as the ship began descending from the sky.

''I can't control the ship.'' Kluke said.

''We're doomed.'' Kristina said until they landed on another Grand Kingdom ship.

''You'll need to repair the ship Kluke.'' Zola said.

''I'm on it.'' Kluke said.

''Me too.'' Jiro said.

''Me three.'' Kristina said following Jiro and Kluke. Then large robots with shadows appeared.

''We've got company.'' Rikaru said summoning his shadow. Then he smelled smoke and looked at the Norg which was falling from the sky. ''That can't be good.''

''Oh no. Homeron!'' Shu shouted and Rikaru flipped over the robots. ''Where're you going?''

''I'm going after the ship. Winter Wolf, Crystal Ice Shards and aim for that burning ship.'' Rikaru commanded and Winter Wolf's claws turned light blue and the attack shot out. Ice shards rained down towards the ship and Rikaru hopped on one of them.

On the ground...

''Homeron! Homeron! Answer me dammit!'' Rikaru called out until he saw the crashed Norg and ran up to it.

With the others...

''Grand Kingdom's withdrawing? You don't see that everyday.'' Kristina said while helping Kluke fix the ship.

''Where'd you learn to fix ships?'' Jiro asked.

''My brother's friend Rei taught me a couple of things.'' Kristina answered until she sensed great danger and stopped. Her werewolf ears appeared and twitched when she sensed it. ''Hey Zola, do you see anything like danger or anything cause I'm sensing something bad here.''

''Over there!'' Zola shouted. A Grand Kingdom ship was pointing its guns at them. ''Everyone get in and hurry!''

''The ship isn't ready yet.'' Kluke said.

''That ship's about to fire at us.'' Zola said and everyone got in. Kluke started the ship and Kristina summoned her shadow.

''Help us out of their line of fire.'' Kristina said.

''You got it.'' Pegasus said and pushed the ship off before the Grand Kingdom ship fired.

Back with Rikaru...

''There you are Homeron.'' Rikaru said and saw Homeron with four other people from Grand Kingdom. ''So where are we?''

''We're in Brandish Woods.'' Homeron answered and Rikaru stared at him wide-eyed. ''What?''

''Are you serious? Brandish Woods is a very dangerous place for humans. There are a lot of monsters that live here.'' Rikaru answered.

''If that's the case then we should head to Subaru since it's closer.'' Homeron said.

''You expect us to surrender?'' a soldier asked and Rikaru glared at him. His mouth stretched when his werewolf fangs grew and his eyes turned into wolf eyes. The Grand Kingdom soldiers backed away in fear and Rikaru's face returned to normal.

''Ether that or be eaten by monsters.'' Rikaru answered taking off his hat, folding it, and putting it in his jacket. His werewolf ears appeared and twitched. ''Homeron, to your right.''

''Got it.'' Homeron said taking out an electrical device and he threw it at the insect monster. It was shocked to death and two more appeared. Rikaru shifted to his werewolf form and tackled both to the ground. The insects' oddly colored blood splattered on some trees and Rikaru turned to the soldiers, giving them a good view of Rikaru's blood covered fangs.

''Subaru sounds good right now.'' the captain said as a soldier looked into an escape pod.

''Not much to salvage. Not even food for us.'' the soldier said.

''We'll have to rely on my survival skills and Rikaru's senses.'' Homeron said and Rikaru snorted.

''**I'll remain in my werewolf form for this unfortunate occasion.**'' Rikaru said and he followed Homeron.

''So which direction?'' Homeron asked.

''This should be the right way.'' the captain answered and Homeron looked at Rikaru for confirmation. Rikaru lifted his head and sniffed the air.

''**He's right. It's faint but I can smell Subaru Kingdom ahead of us.**'' Rikaru said and just listened to Homeron and the captain talking about Logi with a bored expression.

With the others...

''Hey Kristina. Can you howl so Rikaru and Homeron will know where we are?'' Bouquet asked.

''I would love to. However, if I did that then monsters will also know our position and may attack us. If Rikaru howls back then monsters will know where they are and attack them.'' Kristina explained.

''Smart.'' Jiro said.

''I'm going to find them.'' Shu said.

''Alright but take Marumaro with you.'' Zola said. ''Saber Tiger's abilities will be of great help.''

''Awesome.'' Marumaro said and he summoned Saber Tiger. Then Shu, Marumaro, and Jiro jumped on Saber Tiger's back.

''That's just great. They leave us girls here in this crappy place.'' Kristina said and Kluke giggled.

With Rikaru and Homeron...

''It's getting darker out here.'' a soldier said.

''**No problem. I can still see in the dark.**'' Rikaru said and his eyes started glowing. ''**My eyes can act like night vision goggles.**''

''Let's hurry out of this place.'' the old engineer said scared and Homeron took out a flashlight.

''**I feel very uneasy right now.**'' Rikaru said and he looked at the rising full moon. ''**The good news for you guys is that there's a full moon which means I'm at my strongest.**''

''That is good news. We can count on you to protect us.'' Homeron said until Rikaru turned to his right and snarled. Everyone turned to where he was snarling at to see a large group of Obacks run out towards them. Rikaru ran towards them with his fangs bared and he managed to tackle three of them with his large body. A group of them carried a soldier off and the others retreated. More of them appeared behind the old engineer and took him away.

''**Dammit all to hell!**'' Rikaru growled and turned his head around to see another group take another soldier away. ''**Shit they're fast.**''

''We're going after them.'' the captain said and he took off with Rikaru and Homeron following. Then they came upon a large blue nest with the others trapped in what looked like egg sacks. ''How do we lead the Obacks out of there?''

''**Leave that to me.**'' Rikaru said and he howled. The Obacks charged out and Rikaru ran out towards them snarling. He tackled one and ripped its throat out. The captain started shooting and Homeron threw more electrical devices at them. The werewolf tackled and killed more of them causing blood to cover parts of the battleground. More Obacks appeared and captured the captain and Homeron. Rikaru summoned his shadow and Shu, Jiro, and Marumaro appeared with their shadows summoned. The Obacks released them and ran towards their new prey.

''To think that these are just kids.'' Homeron said and Rikaru agreed until he smelled a familiar scent and growled.

''Well look who I've found out here.'' a voice said. ''I never expected to see you here Homeron.''

''You're too late Delphinium. I know that General Logi is behind this.'' Homeron said and he started running to Shu until Delphinium appeared and summoned the arms of her shadows.

''**Look out!**'' Rikaru shouted as Winter Wolf disappeared and he knocked Homeron out of the way. The arms shot towards the werewolf and ripped straight through his stomach and chest.

''Rikaru no!'' Shu shouted and the werewolf coughed up blood.

''You damn mutt!'' Delphinium shouted and the arms retracted. Rikaru glared at her and ran towards her with a burst of speed that her eyes couldn't keep up with. He dug his fangs into her left shoulder and she screamed in pain. The arms ripped straight through Rikaru again and he let go. The arms threw him to the ground but he continued to weakly stand on his paws in defiance, large fangs bared with loud snarling. Delphinium held her shoulder in pain and disappeared into the forest. Rikaru closed his eyes and collapsed on the ground in a pool of his own blood that continued to grow. The rest of the Obacks retreated and Shu ran to Rikaru with Homeron following.

''Please hang on Rikaru!'' Shu pleaded and shook the unconscious werewolf, his blood getting on Shu's hands. Then Kristina and the others arrived to see everyone standing over Rikaru. Jiro and Marumaro returned after freeing the other Grand Kingdom soldiers.

''Brother!'' Kristina shouted and rushed over to him. Rikaru opened his eyes halfway and was surprised to see Jiro looking at him with sad eyes.

''**Do those eyes mean that you've forgiven me Jiro?**'' Rikaru asked and Jiro nodded. Zola bent down and started petting his neck, carefully avoiding the fur stained with his blood. ''**I managed to save Homeron before Delphinium killed him with her shadow. He received new info and I would hate for it to go to waste.**''

''We're gonna save you Rikaru.'' Bouquet said with tears forming in her eyes while Kristina licked the wounds from his stomach and chest in her werewolf form. Rikaru snorted and looked at Zola, surprised to see her with sad eyes too.

''**Please don't look at me like that Zola. I hate to see you of all people sad because of me or anything else.**'' Rikaru said and Zola could hear a small amount of affection in his tone which caused a small blush to appear on her face.

''How is he Kristina?'' Kluke asked.

''**Thank Kami it's a full moon otherwise he wouldn't be able to heal as fast as he is now. After licking his wounds, I managed to stop the bleeding so he should be fine in a couple of days.**'' Kristina said and everyone sighed in relief.

''The Extra Seven is in Logi's battleship right now and Logi is the one who Delphinium works for.'' Homeron said and everyone looked at him. Kluke lifted Rikaru's head and put it in her lap while the white-furred werewolf was sleeping the injuries off peacefully. Kristina was laying down beside her brother and rested her head gently on him.

''We'll leave as soon as Rikaru fully heals up. Kristina, escort Homeron and the others to Subaru.'' Zola said and Kristina nodded. She summoned Pegasus and they flew off on Pegasus' back. Zola summoned Killer Bat and everyone hauled the injured Rikaru in Killer Bat's hands. Zola climbed in his other hand and they flew off with some riding on Blue Dragon and others riding on Phoenix.

* * *

That was a close call for Homeron! Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Here I am with another chapter for your eyes to read so enjoy!

* * *

''Right. Copy that.'' Rikaru said and everyone except Kristina looked at him in confusion. Rikaru removed the communicator from his ear and looked at them. ''I have different connections around the world and I've just been told that Nene has at least half the world under his control now.''

''Well that sucks.'' Kristina said. Half of them were riding on Saber Tiger while the other half rode on Winter Wolf.

With Logi...

''So Rikaru has betrayed us.'' Logi said and Delphinium stood next to him with her shoulder bandaged. Then Logi took out a small blue device and smirked to himself. 'Allow me to teach you why no one ever betrays us werewolf.'

''What is that General?'' Delphinium asked.

''Something that will help us properly train that wolf.'' Logi answered and he pressed the purple button.

Back with the others...

''GAHHH!'' Rikaru shouted as a very painful electric shock took place after something on his collar flashed dark red. He fell on the ground and gripped his shirt in pain. The others stopped and crowded around him.

''What's wrong with him?'' Bouquet asked.

''That collar around his neck is causing that electric shock.'' Winter Wolf said.

''I'll get it off.'' Kristina said and she shifted to her wolf form. As soon as she gripped the collar in her fangs and pulled, she was automatically shocked as well. The force of it knocked her back a couple of feet and into a tree. ''**Ugh, I feel like fried chicken.**''

''Maybe it shocks only werewolves.'' Kluke said reaching for the collar. When she touched it, she was shocked and sharply drew her hand back. ''Maybe not.''

''Go...an-and...finish...the...mission.'' Rikaru said as the collar continued to shock him and he growled in pain.

''I'll look after him. Just hurry on to Logi's battleship.'' Winter Wolf said and they nodded. They started moving forward until Zola stopped and looked at him.

''If you die I swear I'll slice you in half.'' Zola said and Rikaru managed to smirk at her.

''Heh, I don't plan on dying anytime soon. I'll catch up so don't worry about me.'' Rikaru said and the others left.

Later...

''Logi's ship should be this way.'' Bouquet said and Kristina growled.

''What is it maro?'' Marumaro asked.

''**Three humans are headed this way but they're coming very fast.**'' Kristina answered and her fur bristled.

''Incoming.'' Zola said and they moved out the way before a purple beam hit them. Zola summoned her shadow and stood next to Marumaro. ''Marumaro and I will handle them. The rest of you head to the ship.''

''Got it.'' Jiro said and they rode on Kristina's back towards the ship.

''I don't think so!'' Todd shouted and shot a purple beam at them.

''We're not gonna make it!'' Kluke shouted and Kristina closed her eyes.

''**Don't worry. This is one of the things that my brother trained me for. He calls it 'Flying like an Eagle!'**'' Kristina shouted and swiftly opened her eyes. She tightened her back leg muscles and did a large leap out of the way before the beam hit them. They remained in the air as the dust covered them from view and Todd flew away on his shadow. Kristina landed about thirty feet away and wagged her tail.

''That was amazing!'' Shu shouted.

''**Rikaru can leap at least fifty feet. He told me that an actual eagle taught him ten years ago.**'' Kristina said and she started running towards the battleship.

With Zola...

''Hornet Pierce!'' Zola shouted and Killer Bat shot the attack at Gilliam and Bishop but they dodged. Once Todd returned, they floated next to each other.

''Something's wrong here maro.'' Marumaro said nervously. Gilliam's squad turned on their medallions and they were covered with red energy.

''What's that light?'' Zola asked.

With Rikaru...

''Damn it all to hell!'' Rikaru shouted as the collar continued to shock him. ''I'm so glad I've got one hell of an endurance for this.''

''Sir, allow me to help.'' Winter Wolf said reaching for the collar. When he touched it, it shocked him also.

''On the count of three, I want you to break it off.'' Winter Wolf nodded while gritting his fangs from the pain. ''One...Two...THREE!''

''Sir yes sir!'' Winter Wolf squeezed his palm and the collar broke off of Rikaru's neck. Rikaru stood up and cracked his neck a little before dusting himself off. ''Sir, are you alright?''

''I'm good.'' Rikaru said until he sensed a sharp rise in power and smirked. ''It seems like they've got a party going on just up ahead. How about we crash it?''

''Sounds good to me sir.'' Winter Wolf answered cracking his knuckles and smirking as well.

With Zola...

''This doesn't look good maro.'' Marumaro said as Gilliam's team was now covered in a blue aura.

''Stay frosty Marumaro.'' Zola said.

''Wind Scream!'' Gilliam and his team shouted. A giant tornado formed and headed straight for them.

''Holy Crap!'' Marumaro shouted.

''Crystal Ice Shield!'' Rikaru shouted and they saw a flash of white fur. Winter Wolf quickly crossed his arms and a large ice shield surrounded them. The attack hit the shield and Rikaru continued to give Winter Wolf more power to keep the shield up. Once the attack dissipated and the smoke cleared, Winter Wolf lowered the shield. ''Geez you two. What'd you do to piss them off this much?''

''Nice to see you too Rikaru.'' Zola said smiling and noticed the absence of the collar. ''I take it you got rid of it.''

''Of course. Damned thing gave me a headache.'' Rikaru said and Gilliam's team looked at them in shock.

''How were you able to block that?'' Gilliam asked and Rikaru looked at him.

''It's a little thing that works wonders for your shadow's power. It's called 'training'.'' Rikaru mocked and Marumaro snickered.

With Shu's group...

''Look at that.'' Shu said after seeing a large ice shield disappear. ''It's over by Zola.''

''**That's Winter Wolf's 'Crystal Ice Shield' so Rikaru must be with Zola and Marumaro.**'' Kristina said.

''Then they'll be fine.'' Kluke said.

''Can't say the same for you though.'' a voice said and Kristina growled. The others turned around to see Cynthia standing in front of them.

''**Hey! Pinky! Get out of our way!**'' Kristina growled and Cynthia glared at the brown werewolf pup.

''Don't worry guys. It's five against one so we can easily take her down.'' Kluke said and Cynthia laughed.

''That's not going to happen little girl.'' Cynthia said and turned on her medallion. A red aura appeared and Kristina shivered a little.

''**Careful guys. I can sense her power sharply increasing.**'' Kristina said. Then an arrow landed and created a large ice coliseum. The red aura turned blue and Cynthia's shadow appeared.

With Zola's group...

''**I'm getting tired of this cat and mouse game.**'' Rikaru growled. He was running in his werewolf form with Zola on his back and Marumaro was on Saber Tiger's back. They were too busy dodging the exploding feathers to attack.

''Those new gadgets are making them stronger maro.'' Marumaro said then Rikaru remembered something.

''**Those gadgets are Logi's new invention called the Power Booster System. I saw the blueprints for them in his ship awhile ago and they sharply increase the power of the shadow wielder and their shadow.**'' Rikaru explained then made a wolf grin. ''**However, there's a dangerous price.**''

''Oh really, do you know what it is?'' Zola said smirking playfully at him after catching on.

''**Come now Zola, don't underestimate my stealth. Yes I know what it is. Once it's activated, it forcefully draws the shadow's power out. Once the shadow wielder and shadow reach their limit, they start getting weaker and weaker until no more power is left. If the shadow wielder tries to go past that limit, they'll die.**'' Rikaru explained and Marumaro caught on.

''So basically we have to stall them until their time is up.'' Zola said smiling and Rikaru nodded. More exploding feathers and beams shot at them and Rikaru made a sharp left turn with Saber Tiger following.

''**Hang on. This ride's gonna get bumpy.**'' Rikaru warned.

With Shu's group...

''Remember everyone, we need to use teamwork so don't rush in Shu.'' Jiro said.

''Yeah I know.'' Shu said and they summoned their shadows. Blue Dragon aimed a punch at Yarovit but the pink shadow headbutted Blue Dragon in the stomach.

''**Try me human!**'' Kristina shouted and charged power. ''**Lightning Arrow!**''

''Roger!'' Pegasus shouted and formed a white bow with and an arrow made out of lightning appeared. Pegasus shot the arrow an purposely missed.

''Your shadow has no aim mutt.'' Cynthia said until a hard punch landed on Yarovit's head and it pushed him back a little. ''What!''

''**You need to learn a thing or two about distractions.**'' Kristina said. Then a tentacle shot out and smacked Pegasus into the wall. ''**Dammit.**''

''We'll surround her and then attack.'' Jiro said and everyone surrounded Cynthia.

''Eternal Breath!''

''Fire Crisis!'' Both attack combined and hit Yarovit.

''Kristina, we'll do the big finish!'' Jiro shouted.

''**Right.**'' Kristina said until tentacles shot out and wrapped around all of them. They were thrown against the wall and Kristina stood up in her human form along with Jiro.

''Enough!'' Jiro shouted and Minotaur and Pegasus aimed a punch at Yarovit. It blocked both their punches and punched them back to the wall.

''No one should be this strong.'' Minotaur said.

''I don't like the looks of this Kristina.'' Pegasus said. ''You're not using what Rikaru and Winter Wolf taught us.''

''Well you weren't ether. However, you're right. I'll teach this human not to mess with werewolves.'' Kristina said and she charged her shadows power while thinking of a plan to counter Cynthia's power.

With Zola's group...

''They're really annoying.'' Rikaru said in his human form as Gilliam's team continued to dodge Killer Bat's attack. Then Winter Wolf snorted and disappeared. He reappeared in front of Todd's shadow and punched it into a couple of trees.

''Impossible! How can he still be faster and able to hit us?'' Bishop asked. The medallions started glowing slightly and Rikaru noticed it.

''They've reached the halfway point.'' Rikaru said and Zola nodded. Then they dodged another wave of feathers.

With Logi...

''This will prove more difficult now that Rikaru has joined the fight.'' Logi said.

''How?'' Delphinium asked confused.

''Even though our soldiers have gained more power, Rikaru was trained under Lord Nene himself. He's still stronger and faster than them.'' Logi answered and Delphinium cursed.

With Shu's group...

''This is too easy.'' Cynthia said as another tentacle smacked Minotaur into the wall again. Kristina shifted to her werewolf form and ran straight towards Cynthia while dodging tentacles along the way.

''What're you doing?'' Pegasus asked following.

''**If this is all about teamwork then I have to find a way to create an opening for the others.**'' Kristina said and they dodged more tentacles.

''Not even a werewolf can beat me.'' Cynthia said.

With Zola's group...

''Ray Stinger!'' Zola shouted and Killer Bat shot his attack but Gilliam's team dodged. ''How much longer Rikaru?''

''Like about two minutes.'' Rikaru said landing next to her.

''Well then, we'll just have to try an aerial battle now.'' Zola said.

''This should be fun.'' Winter Wolf said. ''Ready Marumaro?''

''You bet.'' Marumaro said and they dodged another wave of feathers.

''Ray Stinger!'' Zola shouted and Killer Bat's attack separated Bishop from the others. Then Rikaru and Winter Wolf appeared behind them.

''Peek-a-boo.'' Rikaru said smirking. ''Raging Wolf Claw!''

''Sir yes sir.'' Winter Wolf said and his claws grew ten inches longer. Red energy surrounded it and he slashed Bishop's shadow. The shadow disappeared and Bishop fell to his death.

''It's time Zola.'' Rikaru said landing and Gilliam's team started getting weaker right after he said that.

''That took long enough.'' Zola said.

With Shu's group...

''**I really wish this human would stop laughing so damn much.**'' Kristina said skidding to a stop and she ran towards Jiro. She knocked him aside making them both dodge a tentacle. ''**Get on my back Jiro. I can still effectively dodge her attacks along with Pegasus.**''

''Alright.'' Jiro said and climbed on her back. ''What's the plan Kristina?''

''**My brother told me about this so just watch.**'' Kristina answered and as if on cue, Cynthia started getting weaker.

''The battle just turned in our favor. Ready for some payback Minotaur?'' Pegasus asked smirking.

''Always ready.'' Minotaur answered returning the smirk.

With Zola's group...

''I'm not gonna run away!'' Todd shouted and turned around. Then Marumaro and Saber Tiger leaped at him from the trees. ''Now I've got you!''

''Actually that's my line.'' Zola said.

''I wish I had popcorn for this.'' Rikaru said and Winter Wolf disappeared.

''Hornet Assassin!'' Zola shouted and Killer Bat's attack hit Todd causing a lot of smoke to appear.

''Glad that's over maro.'' Marumaro said.

With Shu's group...

''**You've reached your limits pinky. So be a good little human and give up while you still can.**'' Kristina said mockingly.

''Damn mutt. I have no limits!'' Cynthia shouted and charged her shadow's power.

''She's gonna kill herself doing that.'' Pegasus said and dodged more tentacles.

''Kristina, take me in closer.'' Jiro said and Kristina nodded. She ran forward and dodged some tentacles along the way with her fangs bared. When Kristina was close enough Jiro found an opening. ''Waves of Rage!''

''Right.'' Minotaur said and unleashed his attack on the out of control Yarovit and it disappeared. The force of it knocked Cynthia through the wall and to her end. Jiro hopped off Kristina and she collapsed lazily on the ground after the others got outside. Then Zola, Marumaro, and Rikaru appeared.

''What, tired already sis?'' Rikaru asked mockingly.

''**Shut...the...hell up.**'' Kristina said tired. ''**I admit that I'm a little lazy.**''

''Yeah right.'' Kluke said giggling.

* * *

Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back to this new chapter to my story! Read on!

* * *

''I know those scents.'' Rikaru said stopping, causing the others to stop as well. ''Come on out you three! There's no use hiding from my kind!''

''I suppose your right about that.'' a voice said and three humans appeared behind a couple of large rocks. The three were Schneider, Andropov, and Lemaire.

''We meet once again, Zola and Rikaru.'' Lemaire said calmly.

''Knock it off pretty boy and just summon your shadow so we can get this crap over and done already.'' Kristina said growling and Lemaire's left eyebrow twitched at her comment. Then Zola turned to the others.

''Alright. There's eight of us, three of them, and I know the tall one will come after me. However, I don't want anyone coming to my aid.'' Zola said and Kristina nudged her brother with her elbow.

''That means you bro, so please try to control your still developing overprotective instincts okay?'' Kristina teased and Kluke giggled.

''Now's not the time Kristina.'' Rikaru said annoyed. Deep within his heart though, he couldn't deny that those feelings were starting to develop for Zola.

''Jiro, Marumaro, and Kristina will handle the other two while the rest of you head to the ship.'' Zola said and Rikaru shifted to his werewolf form.

''**Better not lose Zola, or I will kill him.**'' Rikaru said with a wolf grin. Zola just shook her head and smirked.

''How kind of you.'' Zola said before Shu, Kluke, and Bouquet climbed on Rikaru's back and he ran off. Kristina summoned Pegasus and he blocked the enemy's view from the others. Then Zola, Jiro, and Marumaro summoned their shadows. Lemaire, Andropov, and Schneider summoned their shadows also.

''Let's get this party started.'' Kristina said and Lemaire's shadow took out some kind of gun.

''Look out!'' Jiro shouted and everyone dodged the blast but it separated Zola and Lemaire from the others.

With Jiro's group...

''My head's still spinning.'' Kristina said getting up.

''Where are they?'' Jiro asked. Kristina's werewolf ears appeared and twitched at the sound of a large arrow approaching.

''Incoming.'' Minotaur said moving all three of them away.

''We'll get those bad guys maro.'' Marumaro said. Then Schneider's shadow, Isabel, formed two short swords from its bow.

''Rock Weapon!'' Andropov shouted and his shadow, Alublujem, shot hundreds of crystals at them.

''Star Shield!'' Kristina shouted and Pegasus drew a huge celestial star in front of them that formed into a shield.

''You can use a shield too?'' Jiro asked surprised.

''Rikaru always said to have my shadow learn a defensive move for situations like this.'' Kristina said grinning and the shield disappeared. Then Isabel came up close and swung its twin short swords at them. Pegasus used his wings to maneuver his body and grabbed both of Isabel's wrists.

''It seems that the wolf is a much better shadow wielder than those other two.'' Andropov said. Then Pegasus smirked.

''Now, Energy Beam!'' Kristina shouted and Pegasus blasted an electrical beam at Isabel, causing the shadow to move back a couple of feet.

with Shu's group...

''There it is.'' Kluke said and Rikaru skidded to a stop.

''Let's hurry.'' Shu said but Rikaru didn't move and started growling. ''What's wrong?''

''**Over there.**'' Rikaru answered and the others turned to where Rikaru was looking to see Logi smirking at them.

''I see you've gotten rid of the dog collar Rikaru.'' Logi said and Rikaru turned to the others.

''**Kluke and Bouquet, you two head to the ship. Shu and I will keep Logi busy.**'' Rikaru said.

''No problem.'' Shu said and Kluke nodded.

''Be careful you two.'' Kluke said before running off with Bouquet following. Then Shu, Rikaru, and Logi summoned their shadows.

''You won't beat me again this time Rikaru.'' Logi said and Rikaru bared his fangs.

''**We'll see about that.**'' Rikaru said and Winter Wolf's own short swords appeared.

''Let's go Blue Dragon.'' Shu said and Blue Dragon aimed a punch at Valkyrie but she blocked with her shield. Valkyrie tried to swipe her sword at Blue Dragon but was blocked by Winter Wolf's swords.

With Jiro's group...

''This is getting us no where.'' Pegasus said with Kristina on his back as they were dodging Alubujem's attack from the air.

''All we really need to do is stall them until the others get back with the Extra Seven.'' Kristina said.

''You okay Marumaro?'' Jiro asked.

''I'm alright maro.'' Marumaro answered rubbing his head. Then Isabel aimed an arrow at them.

''Fire that arrow and this one will blow you to pieces.'' Kristina said as Pegasus aimed his 'Lightning Arrow' at Isabel. ''Your shadow isn't the only one who's good at archery.''

With Shu's group...

''Crushing Nail!'' Shu shouted but Valkyrie dodged Blue Dragon's attack.

''**Raging Wolf Claw!**'' Rikaru shouted but Valkyrie also dodged Winter Wolf's attack.

''Get yourself together Shu!'' Blue Dragon shouted and Winter Wolf sighed. Then Rikaru thought up an idea.

''Shu, I need you and Blue Dragon to buy me some time while I focus this new attack Winter Wolf and I've been practicing.'' Rikaru said after shifting to his human form and Shu nodded.

''It better be a strong attack Winter Wolf.'' Blue Dragon said.

''Of course.'' Winter Wolf said smirking. He summoned his short swords and closed his eyes as Rikaru gave him more power. Once Winter Wolf had enough power, his eyes snapped open and his short swords started glowing.

''Shu! Blue Dragon! Out of the way!'' Rikaru shouted and the two moved. ''Full Moon Dance!''

''Sir yes sir!'' Winter Wolf shouted and he disappeared. Then he reappeared in front of Valkyrie and did a series of slashes from all sides while disappearing and reappearing at the same time. The attack really did look like Winter Wolf was dancing.

With Jiro's group...

''Rock Weapon!'' Andropov shouted and Pegasus dodged the attack again.

''**Dammit! What's taking that woman so long?**'' Kristina asked annoyed. She was in her werewolf form and Jiro and Marumaro were on her back. Hundreds of arrows hit them and they hit the ground. Kristina slowly rose to her paws and Jiro stood up too but Marumaro was unconscious.

''Is he alright?'' Jiro asked and Kristina sniffed him.

''**He'll be fine.**'' Kristina answered. Schneider and Andropov charged at them until Killer Bat's 'Ray Stinger' stopped them. ''**It's about time Zola. I starting to think you got your ass kicked.**''

''As if I would lose to Lemaire.'' Zola said. Then Schneider and Andropov's shadows stared shooting off their attacks which were ether dodged or blocked. Then they retreated.

''Well that was disappointing.'' Kristina said after returning to her human form.

With Shu's group...

''**Another one in the win column for me Logi.**'' Rikaru said with his fangs inches from Logi's neck and Valkyrie on the ground with her armor torn in many different places. Valkyrie disappeared and Logi grabbed his sword. He slashed it across Rikaru's front right leg and the white werewolf growled in pain. Schneider and Andropov appeared and helped Logi up. They ran to the ship and took off before Shu and the others could catch them. Rikaru shifted back to his human form and held his right arm in pain. Winter Wolf disappeared along with Blue Dragon and Shu ran up to Rikaru, who's entire right arm was covered in blood from the deep gash and the blood started dripping on the ground.

''Are you alright?'' Shu asked concerned.

''I'll be fine. I've had much worse injuries than this.'' Rikaru answered. ''Do me a favor and bandage my arm with my jacket.''

''Okay.'' Shu said and Rikaru took off his jacket. Shu wrapped his arm in the jacket and tightened it. Then Kluke appeared and gasped at Rikaru's arm. ''Rikaru said he's fine.''

''Alright.'' Kluke said still worried. Then Zola, Jiro, and Kristina-who carried Marumaro-appeared.

''Dude your arm.'' Jiro said and Rikaru sighed.

''I'm fine everyone.'' Rikaru said and his werewolf ears appeared. ''I got her.''

''Got who?'' Shu said until they heard Bouquet's scream and Rikaru caught her.

''Thank you Rikaru.'' Bouquet said until she noticed his injured arm and fell out of Rikaru's arms. ''Kyaaaaa! Blood!''

''It's not gonna hurt you Bouquet. It's friendly.'' Kristina mocked and Kluke giggled. Then Bouquet started crying.

''I'm sorry you guys. I almost had it.'' Bouquet cried and Rikaru thought of something.

''You're from the Ra Clan right?'' Rikaru asked and Bouquet nodded. ''You saw the Extra Seven right?''

''Bro, where are you going with this?'' Kristina asked and Marumaro woke up.

''Can you transform into the exact copy of the Extra Seven?'' Rikaru asked and Bouquet nodded. ''Well, problem solved.''

''Good job Bouquet.'' Zola said and Bouquet smiled.

* * *

Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7

I've returned with another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

''Kluke, are you done copying?'' Zola asked and Kluke nodded. Rikaru was in his werewolf form sleeping and Kristina sat on the couch bored out of her mind. ''Page two please.''

''Hippapawn hippatama transform!'' Bouquet shouted and they transformed into the second page of the Extra Seven.

''I'm so bored right now.'' Shu said.

''Me too maro.'' Marumaro said yawning and Kristina thought up an idea.

''How about we go outside and wrestle.'' Kristina said grinning.

''What! You're way stronger than us.'' Shu said.

''Don't worry, I'll go much easier on you two.'' Kristina said and she shifted to her werewolf form. ''**Come on.**''

''Right behind ya maro.'' Marumaro said and the three of them left the room.

''At least it'll be much quieter in here.'' Jiro said and after a few minutes, Kluke was done copying. Kristina, Shu, and Marumaro walked in just as Bouquet lazily collapsed on Rikaru, which woke him from his nap.

''**What the hell Bouquet?**'' Rikaru asked a little annoyed.

''I'm so tired.'' Bouquet whined and the white werewolf sighed.

''Can you read it Zola?'' Kluke asked and Kristina shifted to her human form.

''More or less. The sections are broken up into eight confusing parts. Let me take a shot at translating it.'' Zola answered and started translating.

''Do you know anything about the the ancient language in the Extra Seven Rikaru?'' Shu asked and the werewolf thought for a minute.

''**I've only read scraps of it. Nothing more than that. You could probably say that I know a little of it from my village.**'' Rikaru answered and stood up. He walked to where Zola was and stood on his hind legs to get a good look at it. ''**You move these three over here and this one over here.**''

''You're right.'' Zola said looking to where he gently traced his claw over. The Rikaru shifted to human form and sat down to help her.

''Bro has always been the one to research boring crap.'' Kristina said and Rikaru glared at her.

''Hey Kristina, you say Rikaru is your brother but you two look nothing alike.'' Bouquet said and the others just now noticed.

''Yep, Rikaru isn't my real brother. He adopted me when I was a younger pup and my village was destroyed.'' Kristina said.

''Was it destroyed by Grand Kingdom?'' Jiro asked but Kristina shook her head.

''No, Grand Kingdom's human soldiers can't take down a werewolf village. It was another group who hunts our kind 'for the good of the human race' or some crap like that.'' Kristina answered and the others looked at her in shock, even Zola stopped working and payed more attention to her story. ''Most humans see us as bloodthirsty beasts but we're actually quite peaceful. They formed a military called the Krimson Knights and they use advanced silver weapons to kill us.''

FLASHBACK

_''Where are you little monster pup?'' a Krimson Knight soldier asked readying his weapon. He was dressed in the classic knight armor but it was colored crimson red with a long blue cape. He moved pieces of rubble and found a very small, two-month-old, female chestnut brown werewolf pup curled into a ball cowering in the rubble. She looked up at him with fear in her silver eyes as he aimed his gun at her. She whimpered and closed her eyes, waiting for the silver bullet to take her life. When nothing happened, she smelled human blood, an older male werewolf pup who was a couple years from adulthood, and the werewolf's blood. She opened her eyes and saw a white-furred werewolf standing over the dead Krimson Knight who's blood was pooling under him. The white werewolf's front left leg was bleeding and the silver bullet was still inside his leg which made a sizzling sound. He dug his own fangs in his leg and spat the bullet out of his mouth after retrieving it. He licked the wound and slowly walked over to the cowering female._

_''**It's okay little one, that foul human won't hurt you anymore. My name is Rikaru and you?**'' the white werewolf asked._

_''**I-I'm Kristina.**'' the chestnut brown werewolf answered. Then it started raining and Rikaru gently picked her up by the scruff of her neck. He walked out of the destroyed village and found a cave. He entered the cave and gently put her down. The drenched wolves shook off the water from their fur and Kristina started shivering after she laid down. Rikaru curled around her and she snuggled into his warm fur as they shared body heat. She nuzzled her head next to his muzzle and he curled his long tail around her. She yawned and fell fast asleep with Rikaru following her lead._

_The next morning..._

_''**Do you have anywhere to go Kristina?**'' Rikaru asked and Kristina lowered her head sadly._

_''**No.**'' Kristina answered whimpering._

_''**Then you can come live with me in my village. It's very far from here and resides deep within the desert but it's very peaceful.**'' Rikaru offered and Kristina wagged her tail._

_''**Sure I'll go with you bro.**'' Kristina said and Rikaru looked at her, confusion in his golden eyes._

_''**Bro?**'' Rikaru asked._

_''**Yep. You're like an older brother to me. Do you mind if I can call you brother?**'' Kristina asked and Rikaru's gaze softened._

_''**I don't mind. Let's go then...sis.**'' Rikaru said walking and Kristina eagerly followed her new brother._

END FLASHBACK

''Rikaru is the only family I have left and we've been very close since then.'' Kristina said smiling sadly and the others looked at her with sad eyes.

''I'm sorry Kristina.'' Kluke said.

''It's not your fault Kluke. Besides, I got to meet you guys.'' Kristina said grinning.

''Well, we've made a good start with translating the first page. So let's finish the rest.'' Zola said and everyone nodded. Zola, Jiro, Kluke, and Rikaru were busy translating while Kristina, Shu, and Marumaro brought in snacks and tea.

''I hope I got the recipe right for these.'' Kristina said.

''You can bake Kristina?'' Marumaro asked and Kristina nodded.

''I know a couple of recipes that Rikaru taught me.'' Kristina answered.

''You can cook Rikaru?'' Shu asked.

''You sound so surprised Shu. I learned how when I was taking care of Kristina.'' Rikaru answered still working.

Late at night...

''You know Zola, staying up this late working isn't good for your health.'' Rikaru said standing next to her. Zola just continued working until Rikaru put a clawed hand gently over the hand she was writing with. ''You humans need your rest. I'll take it from here.''

''You don't have to Rikaru.'' Zola said. Bouquet was sleeping on the couch with a blanket over her. Shu and Marumaro were curled up with Kristina in her wolf form with blankets over them. Their heads were nuzzled into Kristina's furry stomach and Jiro was sleeping at the table with Kluke sleeping next to him, blankets draped over them both.

''Yeah but I want to. This blanket's got your name written all over it.'' Rikaru said playfully and Zola smiled before she yawned.

''Alright, since you insist.'' Rikaru took the paper and Zola laid her head down. Rikaru draped the blanket over her and she fell asleep. The werewolf gently moved a couple of strands of her silver hair from her face and smiled. Her long hair was the only thing silver that wouldn't hurt him and he was thankful for that.

The next morning...

''**I...smell...PANCAKES!**'' Kristina shouted before shifting to her human form and waiting eagerly at the door. The others were still asleep and it surprised her that they didn't wake up from her outburst, especially Marumaro. The completely translated Extra Seven was neatly stacked at the end of the table and Rikaru walked in with a couple of trays that had pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and fruit. The second tray had plates, utensils, napkins, and cups filled with tea. Kristina went around waking everyone up at a time but it took longer to wake Shu up from his little dreamland.

''You made all this?'' Jiro asked surprised and Rikaru sighed.

''Why is everyone so surprised that I can cook? Also, I finished translating the rest of the Extra Seven.'' Rikaru answered and everyone started eating, or in Shu and Marumaro's case, inhaling.

Later...

''Use whatever method you can to find the answer and let me know when you do.'' Zola said and the others nodded.

Outside...

''Why did we have to get the heavy grocery items?'' Shu asked. He was walking along with Kluke and Rikaru back to the library. Rikaru was in his werewolf form walking along the cobblestone ledge next to Kluke.

''Just give it to Rikaru then.'' Kluke said and Rikaru took the baskets in his jaws after Shu handed it to him. Then Kluke stretched. ''This air feels so good.''

''**It sure does.**'' Rikaru said stretching his hind legs. ''**I've been thinking...**''

''Yeah?'' Shu asked and Rikaru looked at them.

''**After I get done with all the things I need to, I'm gonna travel the world some more. Just to explore some places that haven't been discovered by anyone before.**'' Rikaru said and Kluke smiled before petting his back. ''**That's always been what I wanted to do.**''

''You should do that.'' Kluke said until she figured something out and started running back.

''**We'll get there faster if you two hop on.**'' Rikaru said. Shu and Kluke climbed on his back and he ran off.

Inside...

''Good job Kluke.'' Zola said. ''We're going to Talta Village.''

''How?'' Shu asked. ''Talta Village is far from here.''

''No problem.'' Zola said and Rikaru shivered.

''**I don't like that look in your eye Zola. It's very mischievous.**'' Rikaru said and Kristina grinned.

''I like where this is going.'' Kristina said.

Later...

''We're under attack!'' a Grand Kingdom soldier shouted and the gang stood a few feet away.

''**So we're gonna hijack one of the ships inside. I knew there something I liked about you Zola.**'' Kristina said running next to Rikaru in her werewolf form. Rikaru was in his werewolf form pouncing on random robots that destroyed them at the same time with Zola, Kluke, and Bouquet on his back.

''**Excuse me, coming through.**'' Rikaru said as Winter Wolf destroyed the robots in his path. Saber Tiger, Minotaur, and Blue Dragon easily wiped out more robots and the others made it into the ship. Jiro, Shu, and Marumaro hopped inside the stolen ship with some help from their shadows and they took off in the direction of Talta Village.

* * *

That's all folks! Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome back to my story everyone! Now enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

''Are we there yet?'' Kristina asked bored.

''We're almost there.'' Rikaru answered.

''Can we check in on Talta Village before we go to the ruins?'' Kluke asked.

''It's fine.'' Zola answered and they landed. Shu and Kluke went off while the others headed inside the ruins.

''This is so creepy.'' Bouquet said as she looked around nervously. Kristina shifted to her werewolf form and started sneaking up behind Bouquet. Once she was close enough, Kristina barked and Bouquet screamed. ''That wasn't funny Kristina!''

''That was hysterical!'' Kristina said laughing after shifting to her human form and Marumaro laughed too.

''This isn't playtime you guys.'' Jiro said.

''Not our fault that you don't know how to have fun.'' Kristina said and it earned her a smack on the back of her head. ''Rikaru that hurt!''

''You're alright.'' Rikaru said and Zola put her hand on the carving. The eye started glowing and the doors opened. As soon as the others stepped through, Shu and Kluke appeared.

''Well, these are Blue Dragon's ruins. It's up to you to find its secrets Shu.'' Zola said and Shu nodded.

''Good luck with that. I'll be waiting over here.'' Kristina said and she walked to a random corner.

''We could try searching this place.'' Kluke said and everyone except Rikaru and Kristina looked around.

''I can't find anything maro.'' Marumaro said.

''Doing all that isn't gonna work.'' Rikaru said and everyone looked at him. ''When I went to Winter Wolf's ruins, I had to take the trial at a specific time.''

''Time?'' Jiro asked and Rikaru nodded.

''Yeah, except mine had to be three specific times. Winter, at night, and during the full moon.'' Rikaru answered and Zola figured it out.

''We'll come back at sunset.'' Zola said and everyone left.

At sunset...

''Alright Shu, go stand at the entrance.'' Zola said and Shu walked to the entrance. Then his shadow extended to the wall and Shu vanished.

''He's gone.'' Kluke shouted surprised.

''Now we wait.'' Rikaru said and Kristina groaned.

''Ugh, I hate waiting.'' Kristina said.

One hour later...

''Is he done yet?'' Kristina asked annoyed until the ground starting shaking.

''I think that's our signal to get the hell out of here.'' Rikaru said and the others ran out before the ruins collapsed. Then Blue Dragon and Shu emerged from the rubble. ''Heh, someone's gotten more powerful.''

''You bet.'' Shu said smiling.

Meanwhile...

''It seems that Blue Dragon has gained more power.'' Nene said frowning.

''More power, more power.'' Deathroy mimicked.

''Allow me to take care of them.'' Szabo said.

''Szabo, you and I both know that Rikaru will be too much for you to handle. He's more on my level.'' Nene said until a dark brown haired man appeared out of the shadows. He wore a black suit with a red tie and brown leather shoes. His blood red eyes glanced at the shocked robot before turning his attention to Nene.

''Maybe I can be of some assistance.'' The man said smirking, showing his long and sharp fangs.

''Who and what are you?'' Nene asked.

''How did you get in here without anyone knowing?'' Szabo asked raising his gun at him but Nene held up his hand to stop him. The vampire put his hands in his pockets and casually walked forward a couple of steps.

''My name is Kai and I'm a very powerful vampire who also happens to be a shadow wielder. I'm the leader of a military called the Krimson Knights.'' the vampire introduced. ''As for how I got in here, that's my little secret.''

''Why are you here then vampire?'' Nene asked and Kai cleared his throat.

''I'm here to make you an offer Lord Nene. You'll be allied with strong vampiric warriors which will help you conquer the world much faster.'' Kai answered.

''What's in it for you?'' Szabo asked and Kai merely chuckled.

''I require nothing from you. I'm already powerful so I only want one thing...Zola.'' Kai answered and Szabo's eyes widened.

''Why would you want her?''

''That is my business and mine alone machine. If you must know, it's for an experiment. Besides, Rikaru has been a thorn in my side for hundreds of years.''

''Wait, hundreds of years? Rikaru is only twenty-one, he can't be hundreds of years old.'' Szabo said and Kai glared at him.

''Foolish robot, werewolves age like us vampires. Rikaru is three-hundred and fifty years old but he only looks twenty-one, just like I'm four-hundred years old but I look twenty-eight. I'm sure Nene has been around for just as long.'' Kai said and Nene nodded.

''Well then, it's a deal.'' Nene said and Kai smirked before disappearing.

''Why would you agree to that my lord?'' Szabo asked.

''As much as I hate to admit it, that vampire is a lot more powerful than me.'' Nene admitted frowning.

With the others...

''The next ruins we'll go to is the one that's closer.'' Zola said and Shu looked at the map.

''So that's in Jiro's village.'' Shu said.

''It's pointless. There's nothing there anymore.'' Jiro said walking out and Rikaru sighed.

''I'll go after him.'' Rikaru said and he left.

''What was that all about maro?'' Marumaro asked.

Outside...

''What's your problem Jiro?'' Rikaru asked as he sat down next to Jiro by the lake.

''Forget it, you wouldn't understand.'' Jiro answered.

''I've been told that too many times to count.'' Rikaru muttered. ''Look Jiro, Kristina and I have had the same problem you did but I made the mistake of turning to Nene for the solution. I always told Kristina that werewolves, no matter what anyone says, are honorable creatures and are only savage to those who hurt our friends and loved ones. She ended up being more honorable than me by not focusing all her efforts on gaining power.''

''Yeah, but you realized your mistake.'' Jiro said and Rikaru smiled. Then his werewolf ears twitched and he tackled Jiro out the way of a laser beam.

''Ah, the person I want to destroy the most is here.'' Szabo said. Then Rikaru smelled a familiar scent and growled. He turned around to see Kai standing on a lone tree branch. Jiro followed his gaze to the vampire who was now on the ground.

''Hello again wolf.'' Kai said drawing his black bat sword.

''I didn't even hear him.'' Jiro said and Rikaru shifted to his werewolf form. Jiro looked up at Rikaru in surprise from the expression he was showing. Rikaru's white fur was largely bristled and his muscles tensed considerably. His fangs were dripping with saliva like he was looking at a large meat buffet and his long tail thrashed around wildly. His claws dug into the ground with so much force that they created mini craters and his golden eyes burned with rage and hate that even Szabo shook with fear.

''**Jiro, once you defeat Szabo, take the others and get out of here as fast as you can. This guy is far stronger than Nene and too much for the others to handle.**'' Rikaru said and Jiro could only nod, seeing the extreme seriousness in his eyes. Then Jiro summoned Minotaur and Szabo snapped his fingers. Four more giant robots appeared and Rikaru summoned Winter Wolf. ''**Help Minotaur.**''

''Sir yes sir.'' Winter Wolf said and went to Minotaur's aid.

With Zola's group...

''Dammit, who are these people?'' Shu asked dodging a long sword from a Krimson Knight until Kristina appeared in her werewolf form and snapped his neck with her fangs.

''**These are the Krimson Knights. I'm wondering how they knew my brother and I were here.**'' Kristina answered and Zola kicked another Krimson Knight away.

''Where's Rikaru and Jiro?'' Zola asked and Shu shrugged. Kluke, Bouquet, and Marumaro ran up to them and Kristina tore the Krimson Knight's throat out that followed them. Then Kristina smelled Rikaru's blood and Kai's scent after a big explosion sounded. The others noticed Kristina's angered snarl and she ran off.

''Wait for us!'' Bouquet shouted and the others ran after her.

Back with Rikaru...

''Is the great white werewolf getting tired?'' Kai mocked and Rikaru growled. Kai had a few scratches and fang marks but Rikaru had gashes on his legs and the sides of his body. Blood started to slowly pool under him and he was panting. Then Kai noticed that Szabo and the robots were defeated and the rest of Jiro's group arrived. ''Next time Rikaru.''

''**Get back here!**'' Rikaru snarled but the vampire vanished and Winter Wolf disappeared.

''Guess what, we got a more powerful.'' Minotaur bragged before disappearing and everyone looked at Rikaru.

''Time to go everyone.'' Zola said and everyone except Rikaru nodded.

In the ship...

''Are you okay Rikaru?'' Kluke asked but Rikaru ignored her and Kristina walked over.

''Now's not the time to talk to him Kluke, maybe tomorrow.'' Kristina said and put a hand on Kluke's shoulder. Zola noticed Rikaru's dramatic change in attitude and decided to talk to him later about it as they headed to their next destination.

* * *

Okay people Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

I've returned with this new chapter for you all to enjoy! Read on!

* * *

''Hey Kristina, I see a town up ahead.'' Shu said and Kristina turned her head to where he pointed.

''Hopefully they have a nice comfortable carpet for me to sleep on.'' Kristina said stretching and Shu looked at her questionably. ''What? I always sleep in my wolf form, sort of a habit. Besides, that's less people who want to sleep in a bed or pull-out couch.''

''Yeah I guess you're right. What's wrong with Rikaru?''

''Well, he met the person who slaughtered his kind and family. Kai was the only one who could bring out that werewolf rage and savagery in Rikaru. A very powerful vampire who's much stronger than Nene himself. I'd advise for you and the others to let my brother handle him. No human has challenged him and lived to tell his battle style or something like that.''

''So, he's acting emo now because of it?'' Kristina laughed.

''Yeah, that always happens when he meets Kai. Don't worry though, Rikaru will snap out of it a little later on.'' Then Kristina came up with an idea and grinned evilly. ''Maybe if he had a beautiful woman by his side, it would be a great distraction from all his problems.''

''Like who?'' Shu asked and Kristina smacked her forehead.

''Are you that slow Shu? I'm talking about Zola you idiot!'' Then Shu caught on.

''Are you planning on getting those two together?'' Kristina just grinned. ''Um, I don't think Zola would go for it.''

''Who cares if she doesn't. I'm only thinking about what's best for the both of them.''

''Now that you mention it, she has been a little more relaxed since you two joined us.''

''Exactly! Now are you with me?''

''Sure but how do we get them together?'' Then Kristina made a large enough evil grin that showed her sharp fangs.

''You let me worry about that.''

''...okay, well we should return to the others.'' Then Shu and Kristina headed back.

With the others...

''I'm afraid this thing is broken beyond repair.'' Kluke said until Shu and Kristina returned.

''We found a town up ahead.'' Shu said.

''Alright, Shu, Kluke, and Rikaru can go into town and get supplies.'' Zola said and Shu summoned Blue Dragon.

''Let's go guys.'' Shu said and Kluke climbed on Blue Dragon while Rikaru shifted to his werewolf form and they headed towards the town.

''Help!'' a voice shouted and Rikaru turned his head to where the voice came from after Blue Dragon disappeared. A little boy around eight or nine jumped off the cliff and landed on Shu.

''Are you alright Shu?'' Kluke asked and Shu rubbed the bump on his head. Rikaru nudged Kluke gently out of the way and stared down at the little boy. The boy looked up and shook in fear at the huge white wolf staring down at him with intimidating golden eyes. Then Kluke walked up and started petting his neck. ''Don't worry, he's harmless.''

''I'm being chased by bandits.'' the boy said still scared of Rikaru.

''Found him.'' a voice said and they looked to see two men and a woman. All three of them had elf ears and the boy hid behind Shu. ''Just hand over the boy and no one gets hurt.''

''**As if you three weaklings could hurt me.**'' Rikaru said standing protectively in front of Shu, Kluke, and the boy. The elf bandits looked at him in shock and stepped back. Then Rikaru made a large wolf grin that showed every inch of his large and sharp fangs. ''**What's the matter? Afraid of the big bad wolf?**''

''Stay back!'' the leader shouted frightened and they ran away. The little boy looked at Rikaru with awe and Rikaru looked back at him. The werewolf's gaze softened and he winked at him.

''**We should hurry and get the supplies.**'' Rikaru said and Kluke stopped him. ''**What is it?**''

''Do you mind if all three of us rode on your back?'' Kluke asked and Rikaru bent down so they could climb on their back.

''**You want a ride kid?**'' Rikaru asked and the boy nodded. Then he started running and they held on to his fur excitingly.

In the village...

''My name is Tonto, nice to meet you guys.'' the boy introduced.

''I'm Kluke, this is Shu and the werewolf is Rikaru.'' Kluke said and the boy suddenly had a sad look on his face. ''What's wrong?''

''My village really hates werewolves because they were monsters who love to kill, or so I've been told.'' Tonto answered and they sadly looked at Rikaru.

''**Don't worry about me. I've been to a lot of werewolf hating villages, I'm used to it.**'' Rikaru said as they noticed the villagers giving Rikaru death glares.

''Get out of here you damn mutt!'' a villager shouted.

''Your kind isn't welcome here wolf!'' another villager shouted and he threw a rock at Rikaru. The rock hit his front right leg but Rikaru didn't even react the minuscule amount of pain and kept walking.

''**Maybe you guys should grab the supplies without me or you'll be hated for being a werewolf lover.**'' Rikaru said before bending down and letting them climb off his back. He strutted to a small alley and laid down while the villagers walked by, giving him more death glares. Then Kluke walked up to him in the alley and sat down next to him.

''I can't believe the villagers hate you just for being a werewolf.'' Kluke said and she started petting his head.

''**I'm not surprised, humans fear what they don't understand. Since they don't understand us werewolves, they fear and hate us because we are much stronger, faster, and more agile than them. If they actually took the time to know us then humans and werewolves might actually be friends. Unfortunately, they see most vampires as cool or heroic so they don't fear them as often as they fear us. Kristina and I have been the victims of their hate for years and we're already used to it.**''

''I'm sorry.''

''**No need for you to be sorry Kluke. You were the first human child to become one of my closest friends and I'm thankful for that**.'' Then Kluke remembered what Kristina told her and grinned.

''What about Zola? Your sister told me that you have a crush on her.'' Rikaru's eyes widened and a blush appeared. Sadly, his white fur did nothing to hide it and Kluke saw it. ''Kristina also said that ever since you and her met, you never had a crush on anyone until now.''

''**T-That's not true a-at all.**'' Rikaru shook his head until the heat from his blush cooled down. ''**I mean...maybe I might...but I'm not sure exactly.**''

''It's fine. In fact, we think Zola might be warming up to you as well. I've seen her blush a little a couple of times too.''

''**Why are you telling me this?**''

''I'm a very observant person and you're my best friend too.'' Then Kluke got an idea. ''Why don't you ask Zola out on a date?''

''**Are you crazy Kluke? First, we don't have time for all that until we beat Nene and I kill Kai. Second, she doesn't seem like the type to involve herself in romantic relationships, especially since I'm not human.**'' Rikaru's ears drooped after saying that and Kluke petted his head.

''I'm sure everything will work out fine.'' Kluke hugged him and the white werewolf nuzzled the side of her face gently. Then Shu ran up.

''Kluke! Rikaru! The bandits captured Tonto!'' Shu shouted and they stood up.

''**Let's go.**'' Rikaru said and they followed Shu to the bandit's hideout.

In the hideout...

''I finally got my jewel back.'' the bandit leader said until Rikaru, Shu, and Kluke appeared.

''**Let the boy go you filthy mortals.**'' Rikaru said growling.

''You can't scare us anymore mutt.'' the leader said and two Grand Kingdom robots appeared.

''We reprogrammed them so we can control them with our remotes.'' the woman said and Rikaru snorted.

''**How dull, regular thieves can't even give me a good workout anymore.**'' Rikaru said until Tonto's older sister appeared and untied him. She glanced at Rikaru and shook with fear.

''Don't worry about him sis, the cool werewolf is on our side.'' Tonto said smiling and Rikaru looked at him amazed. It was the first time a human child had ever called him cool.

''**Don't worry, I'll protect you all.**'' Rikaru said and he charged forward. He dodged the laser beams of the robots and slashed them with his claws. He slowly turned his head to the now scared bandits and showed his fangs that were dripping with saliva.

''R-run!'' The leader shouted and they ran off for good. Rikaru snorted again and shook his fur.

''See sis, he's really awesome.'' Tonto said and Rikaru slowly walked over to Tonto's sister. She warily reached her hand up and he leaned his head down so she could pet it. Then she smiled when he wagged his tail.

''I made you a new part to replace the broken one.'' Tonto's sister said and she handed it to Shu.

''Thanks.'' Shu said and he put it in his pocket.

With the others...

''Shu and the others are sure taking their sweet time getting back maro.'' Marumaro said.

''Yep, I'm so hungry I could eat three fully grown horses.'' Kristina said and everyone stared at her. Then Kristina heard Rikaru's howl and hopped off the ship. ''They're back.''

''Thank goodness.'' Bouquet said and Rikaru stopped in front of them. Shu carried the basket full of food and Rikaru shifted to his human form.

''So where's the change from the money we gave you?'' Jiro asked folding his arms.

''Well, uh...you see...'' Shu trailed off and Rikaru rolled his eyes. He reached into his jacket, pulled out a sack of money, and handed it to Zola. Shu and the others looked at him surprised.

''I held on to the change and did a few extra paying jobs to gather more money for us so no big deal.'' Rikaru said grinning and and small blush appeared on Zola's face which didn't go unnoticed by Kristina and Kluke. The former grinning like a madwoman.

''How kind of you.'' Zola said turning away and Rikaru blushed. Then he bent down to Shu's level.

''Don't worry, I got your back.'' Rikaru whispered before walking off and Shu smiled.

At night...

''So, what was with your emo mode Rikaru?'' Zola asked sitting down next to him. Rikaru closed his eyes and sighed before reopening them.

''Do you think you have time?'' Rikaru asked and Zola nodded. ''Well, it happened when I was younger and vampire emerged from seemingly out of nowhere. He was fifty years older than me but he's a pure-blooded vampire so he was already stronger than a knight master. It turns out that he was also a shadow wielder so he had the power to command other humans and vampires. Werewolves and vampires don't age physically once they become adults so even though I look twenty-one, I'm actually three-hundred and fifty years old. That vampire was the one who created the Krimson Knights and slaughtered my kind in the village I used to live in. I vowed that I would kill him for slaying my kind and killing Kristina's family as well. He's currently a lot more powerful than Nene himself and he's the entire reason why I turned to Nene for more power. Winter Wolf and I've been training by ourselves during Nene's teachings and after, hoping to be strong enough to stop him but so far he's still stronger. Every time I see him it just makes me angry at him and myself so I'm sorry if I've been acting so differently.''

''It's fine. Then how about you and I train our shadows with the others so we can help you stop him.'' Zola offered and Rikaru looked at her in surprise.

''S-sure, I'd like that.'' Rikaru said blushing and he smiled at her which caused Zola to blush a little too and they turned their heads away from each other. Then Zola stood up.

''Well, our next destination is Marumaro's village so we'll head out when everyone wakes up.'' Zola said and Rikaru nodded.

* * *

Well people, Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things have gotten much busier now so I can't update very often. Again sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

'**_Brother won't last much longer._**' _Kristina thought as she hid in some thick bushes. Rikaru was surrounded by twenty-five Krimson Knights after he took fifteen down. His body was mildly bleeding and he continued to snarl at them_.

''_How can a mere pup be this hard to kill?_'' _a Krimson Knight asked, amazed at the pup's strength and endurance. Then Rikaru's paws started shaking and his claws grew longer. His fangs lengthened and his white fur turned pitch black. His bright golden eyes turned bright violet and his pupils were slitted like a cat's. The Krimson Knights dropped their weapons and backed away in fear as poisonous green saliva dripped from Rikaru's fangs and burned the ground like acid. The now black werewolf lunged at them and blood coated the forest floor. He gripped a tree with his jaws and tore it from the ground. He smacked the last Krimson Knight through five trees and threw the loose tree away. Kristina covered her eyes with her paws and whimpered when Rikaru turned his gaze to her. Terror immediately washed over her as he showed her his blood and poison covered fangs_.

_''**Do you fear me little one?**__''_ _Rikaru asked in a demonic voice and Kristina nervously nodded. _

_''**What happened to you brother?**''_

_''**...**'' Rikaru thought._

_''**Brother?**'' Kristina asked, now confused at her brother's change in personality._

_''_**_I'm a cursed werewolf sister. Please...get away from me!_**_'' Rikaru snarled and he ran off._

End Dream

'**What was that?**' Kristina thought after waking up. Her silver eyes scanned the room only to find everyone except her brother sleeping. She stretched and shook her fur before walking outside. She sniffed around for her brother and followed his scent to the roof of the inn they were staying at. She found him sitting on his haunches looking up at the half full moon and moved closer. The cool night breeze ruffled through their fur and she sat next to her brother. ''**Is something wrong big bro?**''

''**It's nothing. I was just thinking about somethings.**'' Rikaru answered and Kristina grinned.

''**Is that so? Did any of those 'somethings' have to do with Zola?**'' Rikaru ignored her and laid down. Kristina stopped grinning and laid down with him. Whenever he ignored her teasing, he really was thinking about something important.

''**Please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you as much as I can.**'' Rikaru looked at her and laid his right paw over his left.

''**One of the things I'm thinking about is about Zola and the others but it's more serious than that.**''

''**Is it about your curse?**"

''**Yeah. Which is another reason I needed more power. I want to learn how to control it or else I'll have to leave their group and never come back.**''

''**We'll figure something out.**''

The next morning...

''Hand me the wrench please.'' Kluke said and Jiro handed her one. Rikaru, Kristina, and Marumaro were running around playing some kind of game. Bouquet was stirring something in a pot and Shu was sitting down watching her. Zola sat off by herself reading over the Extra Seven until Marumaro stopped playing and walked over. Rikaru and Kristina started wrestling and Zola looked up from the papers.

''What is it Marumaro?'' Zola asked.

''I'm positive that that's the chapter where Saber Tiger gets more power maro.'' Marumaro answered and he summoned Saber Tiger. ''My hometown is in the East so that's where we're headed!''

''Makes sense I guess.'' Rikaru said walking over in his human form. Then Saber Tiger ran off in a large cloud of dust with Marumaro on his back.

''Were we supposed to follow him or something?'' Shu asked.

''Probably, but we'll catch up at our own pace.'' Kristina answered in her human form.

In Marumaro's village...

''Hey Papa! Mama!'' Marumaro shouted and the roaring after wind from Saber Tiger threw them into a house. After they got up, they rushed over to him.

''What took you so long pa!'' Papa shouted.

''You couldn't even take a couple of minutes to call ma!'' Mama shouted.

''Sorry about that maro.'' Marumaro said and the others entered the village.

''Geez family problems already?'' Rikaru asked and Marumaro laughed sheepishly.

Inside Ma and Pa's house...

''First allow me to thank you for helping out our son.'' Papa said. Shu and Kristina were too busy drooling at the food to hear.

''I'm not sure if you'll like any of this but help yourselves.'' Mama said and everyone sat down to eat.

''Hey Zola, what does the rest of chapter three say?'' Marumaro asked.

''He gathers together all of the spirits and then brings moisture to the entire land.'' Zola said and Marumaro thought for a moment.

Outside...

''Are you okay Marumaro?'' Kristina asked.

''I'm just not sure what 'gathering all the spirits' mean maro.'' Marumaro answered until he looked up and got an idea. ''Hey Kristina, how strong are you?''

''I'm stronger than a normal human, that much I know.'' Kristina answered trying to figure out where this was going. Then Marumaro summoned Saber Tiger.

''Saber Tiger, I want you to help Kristina gather the spirits of the Devee Tribe.'' Marumaro said and Saber Tiger looked at him in shock.

''Won't that get us in trouble?'' Saber Tiger asked and Kristina looked at Marumaro in shock too.

''So you're trying to get me in trouble?'' Kristina growled.

''Come on Kristina, don't you want to help us get more power?'' Marumaro whined and Kristina sighed.

''I guess if that's the case...'' Kristina trailed off before shifting to her wolf form. Marumaro climbed on her back and she leaped on half of the houses while Saber Tiger handled the other half.

Outside the village...

''**Okay, now what?**'' Kristina asked as she scratched behind her ear with her hind leg.

''We need to bring moisture to the land, whatever that means maro.'' Marumaro answered.

''Well I know moisture means water and bringing moisture could mean rain.'' Saber Tiger said and Marumaro had a look on his face that made Kristina shiver.

''Let's do it!'' Marumaro shouted and Saber Tiger threw the statues in the air. They rained down on the village and some of the villagers got hurt.

''Hey! Are you two the ones who took the guardian statues from the village?'' a devee villager asked angrily.

''Yeah and dropped them on our heads!'' another one shouted.

''**R-Run!**'' Kristina shouted and they ran off with angry villagers following them.

In the forest...

''**Way to go genius!**'' Kristina growled.

''Sorry. Anyway, we need to 'dispel strife.'" Marumaro said folding his arms.

''So we need to get rid of worries or conflict.'' Saber Tiger said and Marumaro got another idea.

''In order to dispel my strife I look at my favorite things.'' Saber Tiger and Kristina sweatdropped.

''**I..uh...don't think it means your strife.**'' Kristina said. Marumaro ignored her and ran to the next village. ''**Dammit all to hell!**''

Back at Marumaro's village...

''I hope you'll continue to take care of our little Marumaro.'' Papa said.

''I always hoped he would turn out well and he has thanks to you.'' Mama said before she started crying and everyone sweatdropped. Then a random girl burst through the door.

''Are you two the parents of that weird little guy?'' the girl with a frog hat asked.

''Yes we are. What can we do for you?'' Papa asked.

''He's been chasing girls all over town!'' the girl shouted

''That's not fair! Why didn't he invite me?'' Papa shouted and Rikaru facepalmed.

''That was kinda the wrong thing to say dude.'' Rikaru said and Papa looked at him questionably until Mama glared at him.

''What the hell is wrong with you!'' Mama shouted and she started choking him.

''Alright you guys, go stop Marumaro.'' Zola said and the others except Rikaru left.

In the next village...

'**Dammit this boy is such a headache!**' Kristina thought as she continued running after Marumaro. Then they ran past a short old lady who started grinning at them.

''My my. What a handsome boy and that dog of his has such beautiful fur.'' the old lady said to herself and she followed them. Kristina looked behind her and saw that they had someone following them.

''**Hey Marumaro, we've got some unwanted company!**'' Kristina shouted and Marumaro looked behind him to see an old lady running after them with a crazed expression on her face.

''AHHHHHH!'' Marumaro shouted and he jumped on Kristina's back. The brown werewolf picked up some more speed and the old lady continued to run after them.

Outside the village...

''Whew that was close maro.'' Marumaro said as they emerged from the bushes after the old lady ran past them and Kristina started panting.

''**At least...I got...a...work..out.**'' Kristina said still panting and Marumaro summoned Saber Tiger.

''You know, maybe you're misinterpreting what chapter three is saying.'' Saber Tiger said.

''You just don't believe me do you?'' Marumaro asked.

''Whoa just calm down Marumaro.''

''Do you believe me Kristina?'' Kristina looked away.

''**I uh make no comment.**'' Kristina said until her ears twitched and she sighed. Four girls came into view and Saber Tiger sighed.

''Look more eye candy maro.'' Marumaro said excited.

''They have such bad timing.'' Saber Tiger said. Marumaro hopped on Saber Tiger and they ran out. The after wind from Saber Tiger lifted there skirts up and Kristina sighed again.

''**This is really too much.**'' Kristina said to herself and she ran out too. Then Shu, Jiro, Kluke, and Bouquet appeared.

''Enough Marumaro.'' Shu said and Saber Tiger made a right turn.

''You all don't understand. We're trying to get more power.'' Marumaro said and Kristina made a right turn.

''Kristina?'' Jiro asked surprised.

''**Hey, I've been trying to stop him Jiro.**'' Kristina said still running.

Back at Ma and Pa's house...

''Now listen!'' Mama shouted. Zola was looking at the Extra Seven and Rikaru leaned against the wall next to her.

''When have I ever listened?'' Papa shouted until they both looked at Zola. They walked over to her with angry faces.

''I know why Marumaro is acting like this. Spending all this time with five humans and two werewolves must've made him that way!'' Mama shouted.

''I agree!'' Papa shouted and Rikaru sighed.

''What makes you so sure that we had anything to do with it?'' Rikaru asked.

''Don't even try accusing us of anything! Your leader here is the main one responsible!'' Mama shouted and Rikaru immediately shifted to his wolf form. He bared his fangs at them and they backed into a corner. His tail banged against the table which caused the Extra Seven to fall to the ground. Zola stood up and petted Rikaru's head to calm him down. He immediately stopped and blushed at the feel of her hand in his fur.

''You don't need to scare them Rikaru.'' Zola said and she sat back down. She picked up the Extra Seven from a different angle and her eyes widened as she looked over it.

Outside...

''Dammit Marumaro stop!'' Kristina shouted in her human form as she rode on Pegasus above them. Then Zola and Rikaru appeared.

''Actually let him keep going, but drive him into that canyon.'' Zola said and the others nodded. After they drove him into the canyon, they got back in the Mechat and flew overhead. Then after Marumaro gained more power they headed back to his village.

''Good luck out there son pa.'' Papa said.

''Thanks Papa.'' Marumaro said. Then the old lady returned and started chasing after Marumaro. Papa chased after her, Mama chased after Papa, and everyone else sweatdropped.

''He never learns.'' Kluke said and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

That's it everyone! Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Here's chapter 11 for my readers. Now most of this chapter happens right before Rikaru rejoined the others in chapter 3 and this chapter reveals Kai's true intentions. So enjoy!

* * *

Rikaru slowly opened his eyes and noticed his familiar surroundings. He was laying in the middle of the floor of what looked like someone's living room. He noticed that some of his body was bandaged and a bowl of water sat by his head. He was currently residing in someone's small yet cosy house right by Grand Kingdom's border. His nose twitched and he could smell the scent of feline all throughout the house.

'**I recognize that scent.**' Rikaru thought and his ears twitched when he heard the door open. A tall light brown-haired man walked in with a bowl of warm water, a towel, and fresh bandages.

''So you're awake now Rikaru?'' the man asked and Rikaru snorted.

''**You expected me to be out a little longer Rei?**'' Rei chuckled and sat the stuff down on the table.

''Yeah well, you've proven me wrong countless times before so I expected to be wrong now. However, unlike you werewolves, we cat creatures don't need the moon's rays to speed up our healing abilities. Which is why your wounds aren't completely healed yet.''

Rei walked over to the living room curtains and opened them. The moon's rays shined through the windows and Rei removed Rikaru's bandages. Rikaru walked over to the spot where the moon's rays hit the floor and laid down. He basked in the moonlight and his wounds started closing completely. The white werewolf stretched and shifted to human form.

''So, what're you doing just outside the border of Grand Kingdom?'' Rikaru asked and they both sat down on the couch.

''Just doing some work. With almost all of the world so far into technology and machines, a mechanic is highly needed.''

''Well that's good news for you and Kristina. She's really good when it comes to computers. I take her with me almost everywhere that has an 'unhackable' security system.''

''So in other words, you and your sister are thieves as well?''

''Only when needed to be.''

''Well I will admit that she's quite the excellent hacker alright.'' They sat in silence for a few minutes before Rei broke it. ''So, what've you been doing?''

''So far, Kristina and I are journeying with five humans and a devee to beat Nene. It didn't turn out well though.''

''Be careful though. I got a call from Rye that his sources just told him somethings about Kai." Rikaru looked Rei straight in the eyes and listened closely. ''He says that this is just a rumor but Kai is trying to do something, experiment wise.''

''What kind?''

''Genetic. He wants to find the perfect test subject for it but hasn't found one yet."

''What's he trying to do?''

''Turn humans into werewolves.'' A question mark appeared over Rikaru's head as he thought about what Rei just said.

''Why? I really don't see the point in that.''

''That's what bugs me too. It's like he's trying to give humans a gift but he only thinks of humans as cattle, nothing more. He also hates werewolves so creating more of them makes no sense. He's also planning to team up with Nene for some unknown reason.''

''You're right. Kai thinks everyone is beneath him so he wouldn't team up with anyone. Unless...''

''Unless what?''

''He's aiming for something bigger.''

''Bigger?''

''Yes, he wants to use Nene to hide his objective. His experiments for something else but I don't know what.''

''He's temporarily using Nene as a distraction so he could prepare for something.'' Then their eyes widened when they figured it out.

''He's trying to-''

''-release the King of Vampires!'' They both shot up from their seats and Rei grabbed the phone.

''I'll contact the others and we'll get ready. Meanwhile, you, Kristina, and your friends need to hurry with your 'mission' and fast. Kai needs werewolf sacrifices in order to destroy the seal.''

''Right.'' Rikaru was about to leave until Rei stopped him.

''I was told by King Xavier to tell you this. If the vampire king is ever released from the seal, only you can stop him.''

''What makes him think that I can?''

''Look, that's all he told me. Go to Desert-Moon village and talk to him about that.'' Rikaru nodded and shifted to wolf form. He strutted outside with Rei following in his saber-toothed tiger form. ''**Good luck Rikaru.**''

''**You too.**'' They bumped paws and ran in opposite directions.

Two weeks later...

'**Geez, I just HAD to be weeks away from home.**' Rikaru thought as he walked through the desert. He lifted his head and sniffed the dry desert air. A sandstorm was coming and Rikaru started running. After a while of running, he stood outside the twenty foot tall steel wall and the ten foot tall doors opened. Rikaru walked in and the doors finally closed.

''Welcome back sir." a werewolf guard greeted and Rikaru nodded.

''**Where is King Xavier?**" Rikaru asked.

''His majesty is in his throne room currently. However, he has a meeting in an hour so you best be quick." Rikaru headed to the large palace and shifted to human form. The palace guards welcomed him in and the white werewolf found the King staring out the window with his golden wolf staff in his left hand. He was a couple inches taller than Rikaru with light red hair, mustache, and beard combo. Long blue jeans with a short sleeved blue shirt and orange and blue shoes. He was wearing red and gold armor on his knees, shoulders, and chest. Rikaru approached him and kneeled before him.

"I've returned your majesty." Rikaru said and King Xavier turned to him.

"Welcome back. I sense there are somethings you wish to talk about correct?''

"Yes there are."

Later...

"I see. So Kai plans to create werewolves so he can sacrifice them to unlock the seal that I put on the King of Vampires eight hundred years ago. This is a very big problem indeed." Xavier said and he sat down.

"Which is why I came here to inform and ask you something. Why am I the only one who can stop him now? You're the Werewolf King." Rikaru said.

''That is true but I'm no longer strong enough anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"The seal requires a lot of energy from me in order for it to stay in place."

"What kind of energy?" Xavier stood up and walked towards a different window. He stared at the werewolves and a couple of humans shopping and took a deep breath. Then he turned around to face Rikaru.

"My life force energy. I may not look it but I'm slowly dying. The seal drains my life force energy everyday by a certain amount and it's been doing that ever since I first sealed the Vampire King away."

''What're you saying exactly?"

''I won't last the rest of the year Rikaru. I want you to take over in my place after I die." Rikaru stared at him in surprise. "I know I'm pushing this on you so suddenly but there's no one else I trust more than you to take over."

"...I see." Xavier looked at him and smiled.

"You've changed."

"Huh?"

"Normally you would've just taken the responsibility right away."

"I've met a couple of humans and a devee who really have changed me more than what I thought was possible."

"Who are they?"

"Four kids named Shu, Kluke, Jiro,and Bouquet. A woman named Zola and a devee name Marumaro."

"..."

"What is it?"

"You love her."

"Excuse me?"

"I can hear some affection in your tone when you said that woman's name. You love her."

"How can I? I've only known her for almost two months." Xavier merely chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"It doesn't really matter when it comes to werewolves Rikaru. You see, a werewolf has special senses when it comes to finding a future mate. They can just sense it when they meet her or him. You've fallen in love with her so fast because you can sense it from her. Your instincts want her as your mate."

"Isn't that just great." Rikaru said sarcastically while blushing and Xavier laughed.

"Just remember to come back before the year is over, I would like to meet these friends of yours."

"Yeah I got it." Rikaru left after that.

Present time...

"What the hell!" Kristina shouted and Rikaru covered her mouth.

"Are you trying to have the whole gang hear you?" Rikaru asked and he removed his hand.

"Sorry but what'll we do now?"

"After we defeat Nene, you and I will take over and start training the others." Rikaru answered and Kristina nodded.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey peoplesssss! Now that you know Kai's plans and that he wants Zola for that very same experiment. Guess what will happen next a few chapters from now!^_^ tehe. Anyway, here's chapter 12 and Happy Holidays!

* * *

"What is this place?" Logi asked. He was currently walking inside an ancient temple with pictures of werewolves and vampires. Most of them were pictures of the two supernatural creatures fighting. Then the picture of a giant humanoid bat caught his attention. He looked at the picture next to it and it showed the creature killing hundreds of werewolves and humans. The next picture after that showed another man in a cloak holding a wolf staff appearing. The next picture showed a giant wolf and the bat fighting. Their fighting caused large storms and earthquakes until the next picture showed the wolf forcing a large seal on the bat's chest. The next picture showed the bat turning back into his human form before being sealed away. The last picture showed and the wolf standing victoriously on a large hill and the others surrounding him cheered.

"Despicable isn't it? How a mere flea-ridden mutt could seal away the most powerful vampire in the world." a voice said and Logi turned around to see Kai appearing out of the shadows.

"The most powerful vampire?" Logi asked.

"Correct. He was incredibly strong and a genius. He was the first vampire to ever be able to transform into his vampire bat form. When a vampire lives a certain amount of years, he can unlock his bat form and become even more powerful. I of course have two-hundred more years to go until I gain the same ability. Then the Werewolf King appeared and they battled for days until finally he was sealed away in this temple. I plan to sacrifice three werewolves to release him but of course, werewolves are hard to find now. Especially since a werewolf village is somewhere in the desert and is virtually untraceable thanks to the various sandstorms that come and go. However, I've devised a plan that will still work."

"And that is?"

"If I can turn three humans or a human with a shadow into a werewolf, then I can sacrifice them and break the seal. The problem was that I couldn't find the right person."

"What do you mean?"

"In order for the transformation to work they must have a special type of blood or be a virgin if they don't."

"A virgin?"

"Of course Logi. If they weren't then the transformation would either not work or they would only be half-werewolf. So I've decided to find one who's also a shadow wielder. Nene mentioned to me that a woman and a couple of kids were giving him a hard time so I've decided to choose the woman."

"Zola?" Kai nodded. "Why her though?"

"Well let's see, I'm guessing she's very intelligent so she would be one. Nene told me her age, past, and that she has a shadow so she fits the descriptions perfectly. Besides, a woman's blood takes less time to make the switch than a male's and I'm in sort of a rush."

"I see. Can you take me to this Vampire King?"

"Sure. Follow me." After six minutes of walking, they saw a tall man with long black, almost purple, hair with a mustache and beard combo. He didn't have on a shirt but he had on long black pants and red shoes. His eyes were closed and it didn't look like he was breathing. He was chained to the wall and the seal on his chest was still glowing blue.

"So this is him?"

"Yes. His name is Takeshi and he's the mighty Vampire King."

Meanwhile...

"You're going the wrong way Kluke! My ruins are over there!" Bouquet shouted pointing in a different direction.

"Stop yelling at me Bouquet! I'm trying to concentrate on flying this thing!" Kluke shouted back.

"You're tying to take us to your ruins!"

"So? Mine are closer anyway!"

"Geez I'm scared to get near them." Shu said.

"Me too maro." Marumaro said and Kristina pushed them out the way.

"You wimps. I'll handle this." Kristina said and she walked up to the arguing girls.

"I don't know how you two put up with them." Rikaru said. He was leaning next to the railing with Zola next to him and Jiro next to her.

"Neither do we." Jiro said.

"For the last time Kluke, my ruins are next!" Bouquet shouted.

"Hey look a rainbow!" Kristina shouted and everyone turned their attention to the giant rainbow.

"It's beautiful." Kluke said in awe. Rikaru sweatdropped at how quickly that got them to stop arguing.

"Anyway, we have something to do first." Zola said and she pointed to the gas meter that was going on empty.

Down on the ground...

"What's going on?" GK soldier asked.

"There's a damaged Mechat flying in." another GK soldier answered.

"Now Rikaru!" Zola shouted and Rikaru jumped out of the Mechat.

"Out of the way boys." Rikaru said and he shifted to wolf form before landing on the ground. He started running towards them with fangs bared.

"Look out! A werewolf!" a GK soldier shouted holding up his gun until Rikaru knocked them out of the way and skidded to a stop. He moved out of the way and wagged his tail as Kluke started landing the Mechat. After they landed everyone hopped out.

"Rikaru and I will handle the soldiers out front. The rest of you cover Kluke and find some gas." Zola said and everyone nodded. Rikaru ran towards them and started making a u-turn. Before he made a full u-turn, Zola jumped on his back and he ran back outside.

"Kristina, do you smell any gas around here?" Jiro asked and Kristina started sniffing around.

"Yeah follow me." Kristina answered and everyone followed her except Bouquet. Rikaru swerved around several of the soldiers while Zola took them out with her sword. Rikaru pounced on a couple and Zola leaped off his back. They stood back to back as the soldiers were closing in on them.

"**Cover your ears Zola.**" Rikaru said and Zola nodded. She sheathed her sword, covered her ears, and Rikaru took in a deep breath. He released an ear-shattering howl and the soldiers fell to the ground in pain. After the howl subsided, Rikaru started coughing and Zola uncovered her ears.

"That was incredibly loud." Zola said and Rikaru looked at her.

"**I could...really go for a...couple of...apples right now.**" Rikaru said and he coughed again.

"Sure we'll get you some." Zola said and she petted his head. Rikaru started panting and his tail wagged happily. They looked at each other for a few seconds until Rikaru's ears twitched and a soldier appeared from behind a couple of boxes.

"I'm gonna need a hearing aid sometime later." he said and Zola drew her sword. Rikaru stopped panting and growled, standing protectively by her side. "Whoa hold on there. I'm not a Grand Kingdom soldier."

"**Fine then who are you?**" Rikaru asked still growling. The person removed his disguise and revealed a man that Rikaru didn't recognize.

"I'm the apprentice of Homeron. He's out on a mission so he sent me here to help you." the man answered smiling and Zola lowered her sword.

Elsewhere...

"Damn it. I refuse to just sit back and let Zola get away with this." Gilliam said to himself until Kai appeared from the shadows.

"Is that so?" Kai asked smirking.

"Who are you?" Gilliam asked.

"The person who's going to help you carry out your revenge. Follow me." Gilliam followed Kai to a hangar and the door opened to reveal new Grand Kingdom robots.

"So you're giving me these?"

"Yes, but also I'll leave some of my vampire soldiers under your command as well." Kai snapped his fingers and another door opened to reveal vampires in Krimson Knight armor. "You'll need something to distract those kids and the two werewolves that Zola commands while you fight her."

"Well then thanks." Then Kai disappeared.

Back with the gang...

"Are you serious?" Kluke asked.

"Things have changed so we're going to Bouquet's ruins first. I hope that's not a problem for you." Zola said and Kristina walked up to Kluke.

"She using that tone of voice again! Surrender now or she'll kill us all!" Kristina whispered and Kluke sighed but laughed inwardly from Kristina.

"No Zola." Kluke said.

"Kluke is being really aggressive today maro." Marumaro said.

"So you know what that means." Jiro said and Shu nodded.

"Don't get involved." the three boys said together.

"**But Lord help us all if Zola ever gets aggressive towards us.**" Rikaru said and they shivered at the thought.

"She will kill us all in the worst possible way." Kristina said and Zola looked back at them.

"You do realize I can hear you guys." Zola said and Kristina and the boys cowered behind Rikaru.

"Do something bro!" Kristina whispered.

"Like what?" Rikaru asked.

"I don't know! She's your woman!" Kristina shouted and everyone looked at her. Rikaru was blushing like crazy and he slammed his front paw on her back. Kristina fell on the floor and Rikaru sat on her.

"**She's not my woman pup.**" Rikaru said growling. Everyone laughed until Rikaru and Kristina sensed danger. "**Everyone take cover!**"

"What?" Shu asked until an energy beam hit the Mechat. Everyone looked back to see Gilliam with several robots and vampire soldiers flying after them.

"Those are Kai's vampire soldiers." Kristina said and Rikaru got off of her. The Mechat landed on the ground and everyone got off. The robots and vampire soldiers surrounded them.

"Hello again Zola." Gilliam said.

"You're a persistent one." Zola said.

"You took everything away from me on that day and I intend to do the same for you." Gilliam said.

"**Over my dead body human!**" Rikaru snarled and Gilliam looked at him.

"I already have these soldiers to take care of you disloyal mutt." Then the vampire soldiers blocked his path. Kristina shifted to her wolf form and stood next to Marumaro.

"Everyone spread out and take them down." Zola said and everyone nodded. They summoned their shadows except Kristina and Rikaru and the battle began. One of them dodged Blue Dragon's punch and he dodged the robot's punch.

"They're fast." Blue Dragon said and a robot pulled out a sword. It grew longer and blasted purple energy beams at Saber Tiger but he dodged.

"They're strong too." Saber Tiger said. Kristina leaped forward and bit a vampire soldier's shoulder. The vampire grabbed her front legs and threw her off to the side. Kristina maneuvered her body in midair and landed on her paws. Another vampire soldier appeared behind her until Rikaru took his head in his jaws and crushed the vampire's skull.

"**You have to either aim for their heart or head. Otherwise they won't die.**" Rikaru said before tackling another soldier and ripping the head apart. Kristina nodded and leaped on the vampire's back. She forced her paw straight through the vampire's chest and her claws sliced up his heart.

"That guy was right after all. Alright Zola, now nothing stands in the way of my revenge." Gilliam said and Euphere shot feathers at Zola and Killer Bat dodged. After all of the vampire soldiers were killed, Zola got an idea and looked around for Rikaru. Once she spotted him, she landed next to him and Killer Bat continued to dodge more feathers.

"**What is it Zola?**" Rikaru asked.

"I need you to do that loud howl of yours again." Zola answered. Rikaru looked around the battlefield for a moment then looked back at her.

"**Are you serious?**" Rikaru asked looking at her.

"I'll give you a treat if you do." Rikaru growled in annoyance then sighed.

"**Alright fine.**" Zola turned to the others.

"Everyone, cover your ears." Zola said. Everyone looked at her confused but did what she said and tightly covered their ears. Rikaru took a deep breath and released another ear-splitting howl. The sound waves started messing with the machine's functions and they started going out of control. After the howl subsided, Rikaru started coughing again.

"**Geez Zola...twice...in one day...I'm surprised...I...can still talk**." Rikaru said panting.

"I told you that I would get you a treat."

"**Just so you know Zola. I wouldn't have done it if anyone else asked me to.**" Zola looked at him. "**I only did it because you're the one who asked me to.**"

"How sweet. A bonding moment between a woman and her dog." Gilliam mocked and Rikaru's tail twitched in irritation.

"**You damn human! I'll kill you!**" Rikaru snarled but Zola stood in front of him.

"I'll take care of him. Just help the others." Zola said and Rikaru growled but turned around and ran towards the others.

"I've got it!" Kluke shouted and Kristina walked over to her.

"**Got what?**" Kristina asked.

"I've figured out chapter seven of the Extra Seven." Kluke said.

"So what're you doing?" Bouquet asked watching Kluke hold up her necklace. She hovered the crystal feather over the page and read it.

"Thanks Bouquet." Kluke said and Bouquet smiled.

"**So is it safe to assume that you two are friends?**" Kristina asked and they both nodded. "**Good.**"

"Guys look out!" Shu shouted and they saw a huge purple energy beam heading straight for them.

"Leave this to me." Kluke said and she charged her shadow's now increased power. The beam hit phoenix's barrier and it was sent right back at the robots, destroying them along with the rest of the vampire soldiers.

"Impossible!" Gilliam shouted and he barely dodged Killer Bat's attack.

"I hope you didn't forget about me." Zola said smirking and she was riding on Killer Bat's back.

"It's time I end this." Gilliam said and Euphere was covered in flames. The collision with Killer Bat resulted in an explosion.

"Zola!" Everyone shouted until Zola and Killer Bat emerged from the smoke.

"Playtime is over! Hornet Assassin!" Zola shouted and Killer Bat's attack hit Gilliam, killing him and destroying his shadow. Zola hopped off Killer Bat and everyone's shadows disappeared. Rikaru and Kristina shifted to human form and Rikaru walked up to Zola.

"Did you really need to do that?" Rikaru asked.

"Do what?" Zola asked.

"Make it seem like you got killed just to attack your enemy. You know I almost had a frickin heart attack." Zola smiled and Kluke giggled.

"In other words, he was really worried about you." Kluke said and Rikaru blushed.

"No need, but I do appreciate your concern for me." Zola said and she patted Rikaru's shoulder.

Later...

"So now we're heading to Bouquet's ruins." Kluke said flying the Mechat. Bouquet stood next to Kluke while Kristina and the boys were playing cards. Zola turned around and saw Rikaru sitting off by himself and walked over to him.

"I said you didn't need to worry." Zola said as she sat down next to him and Rikaru continued to stare off into the distance. They remained silent until Zola was about to stand up but Rikaru grabbed her hand. "Rikaru?"

"Stay." Rikaru said and Zola looked confused.

"What is it?" Zola asked and she sat back down.

"All my life I've had people I care about die right before my eyes and I always promised myself that I would never let that happen again after I met Kristina. Seeing you do something like that really just scared me. I was afraid that you got yourself killed and I just stood there watching."

"I understand. However, you should really have more faith in me than that."

"Yeah. You are the 'great Zola' after all" Zola smiled and Rikaru held her hand. "What're you doing?"

"Sorry. It's just something I do to assure myself that they're alive." Rikaru removed his hand from hers and Zola blushed from the lingering warmth and skin contact.

"It's fine." Zola looked away and laid her hand next to his. Rikaru looked at her confused and Zola looked back at him. "Go ahead."

"Um, okay." Rikaru laid his hand gently on hers and they looked off towards the distance together. Both were blushing at the same time and Kristina looked up from her cards.

"Hey guys look." Kristina whispered and everyone turned around to see Rikaru and Zola sitting together.

"So cute." Bouquet whispered and they smiled.

Meanwhile...

''I see, so Gilliam has failed." Kai said after one of his bats screeched to him the information. Kai stood up from his chair with the bat sitting on his shoulder and he stood in front of a window. "To be honest, I was hoping he would fail. Can't have my guinea pig killed before the serum arrives and I capture her. It seems that her and Rikaru are growing closer and that just makes it even more beneficial to me."

* * *

Okay gang. Read and Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone!^_^ I have so much free time right now so I update as more and I do hope you had a good holiday. However, my free time won't last long because winter break will be over and it'll be back to my busy schedule. CURSE YOU SCHOOOOOOOOOOL! Well enjoy chapter 13.

* * *

"Hey guys what's that?" Kristina asked pointing to something ahead of them. When they got closer it was Nene's fortress stealing Bouquet's ruins.

"Hey! Give me back my ruins!" Bouquet shouted and Kluke increased the Mechat's speed.

"What does he plan to do?" Jiro asked.

"Well let's go find out." Rikaru said cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah. We'll beat him now since we've gained more power." Shu said.

"Not this time. We need to avoid any sort of battle with him." Zola said and everyone looked at her. "We need to help Bouquet get to her ruins and if Nene shows up, then we'll fight him."

"Right." Everyone else said.

In Nene's flying fortress..

"What's our course Lord Nene?" a GK soldier asked. Nene was seated on his chair with Deathroy on his shoulder as always and Szabo was floating on his right side.

"Plot a course for Coreed at cruising speed." Nene answered.

"My lord if I may ask, why Coreed?" Szabo asked and Kai appeared from the shadows.

"Robots don't know much these days do they?" Kai asked smirking and Szabo glared at him.

"How did you get here?" Szabo asked furiously and Kai chuckled.

"Since you want to know my secret so badly then so be it. My shadow has a special ability that allows the wielder to teleport, via by shadows. As long as the place has some form of shadow, I can be anywhere at anytime. Quite convenient yes?"

"Very convenient indeed. Now tell Szabo why I chose to head for Coreed." Nene said and Kai walked over to his left side.

"Even though it's a place full of information merchants, I recently informed Lord Nene that they've created a resistance force there. It's pathetic how they think that they can actually defy him. Bunch of human fools who's actions are a mere cry for death."

"Indeed it is. It's really not much of a threat but I'm bored so I'll have a little fun." Nene said and he stood up. "Kai and I shall examine the ruins that we acquired while you finish repairing yourself."

"How fun." Kai said sarcastically until one of his bats flew in and screeched him some new information. He grew a smirk and chuckled as the bat flew off. "On second thought, this really will be fun."

"What is it?" Nene asked.

"It seems that Zola and her group are on their way here. I feel the need to formally greet them." Kai said and he disappeared.

Outside...

"Vessel, identify yourself or you will be destroyed." a voice said.

"What do we do?" Kluke asked and Kristina moved to the front.

"I'll handle this. This is vessel #57876-42360." Kristina said into the attached microphone. After a few moments of silence, the guns started aiming at them. "Well that didn't work."

"YOU IDIOT!" Rikaru shouted and he hit the back of her head. Everyone else sighed and Zola summoned her shadow. Killer Bat blocked several lasers while they dodged the others.

"Wait I got it." Jiro said and he turned to Rikaru. "How strong is your shadow's ice?"

"It can be normal or as strong as steel. I see where you're going with this." Rikaru answered and he summoned his shadow. "Winter Wolf, freeze those guns."

"Sir yes sir." Winter Wolf said and he shot strong beams of ice from his eyes. The guns were completely frozen and Kluke landed the Mechat by Bouquet's ruins. After they got off, part of the cliff that was weak caved in and the Mechat fell. Winter Wolf disappeared and Marumaro looked over the edge.

"Well that sucks maro." Marumaro said and they started walking inside. Rikaru sniffed the air and immediately shifted to wolf form. Kristina smell the scent too and they both started growling.

"Today's just not our day is it?" Kristina asked.

"What is it?" Zola asked.

"**We can smell Nene and Kai's scents in here.**" Rikaru answered as they continued walking. They came across the end where a picture of Hippo was carved in the wall.

"I can smell you guys too mutt." a voice said and everyone turned around to see Nene and Kai standing side by side.

"Why are you two here in my ruins?" Bouquet shouted and a flash of light blinded them. After it disappeared, Bouquet was gone.

"So, that's how this works. If that's the case then I should just destroy all of this." Nene said. "What about you Kai?"

"I personally don't care if you destroy this place or not. My interest is in something else, or I should say...someONE else." Kai answered and he turned his attention to Zola. Rikaru noticed it and stood in front of Zola protectively.

"**I kill you before you can even stand near her.**" Rikaru snarled and Kai chuckled.

"My my such a very protective dog indeed. I wonder why you get so very violent when it comes to her." Kai said and everyone looked at Rikaru who was blushing and growling at the same time.

"Maybe it's because you-" Rikaru attacked Kai before he could finish his sentence. The others summoned their shadows except Kristina.

"I'll help you bro!" Kristina shouted and she shifted to her wolf form. She charged at Kai but the vampire dodged both their fangs. Blue Dragon managed to land a punch on Chimera but Minotaur's was blocked. Saber Tiger appeared behind Chimera and slashed his back. Chimera shot his Graviton Ball at them but it was blocked by Phoenix's barrier. Kristina charged at Kai again but he dodged her fangs and Rikaru started running on the cave walls. Kai dodged his fangs only to be bitten in his right arm by Kristina.

"**Gotcha.**" Kristina said and her fangs sunk deeper into his arm. Kai hissed in pain but started smirking as he lifted her off the ground.

"Not anymore." Kai said and he threw Kristina into a wall. Her back hit the wall hard causing a few cracks to appear and she fell to the ground. Rikaru snarled in anger and he dug his fangs into Kai's left shoulder from behind. His front right leg was draped over Kai's right shoulder and he dug his fangs even deeper. Kai grabbed his front right leg and his grip tightened so much that he broke the white werewolf's bone. Rikaru let Kai's shoulder go and the vampire lifted him up by his neck. However, Rikaru's wolf form was so large that his back paws still touched the floor. Kai started choking him until Kristina ran up and knocked him away causing Rikaru to fall to the ground. Kristina was on top of Kai with her fangs inches from his neck until his claws lengthened and he slashed her right side. Kristina yelped in pain and Kai kicked her off. Rikaru leaped over and dug his fangs again into Kai's right shoulder. Kai used his same claws and forced a hand straight through Rikaru's stomach. The white werewolf let go and Kai started floating in the air. "I will admit that protecting Zola has made you into an even more formidable opponent."

"**Are you running away coward?**" Rikaru asked still standing but he favored his broken front right leg and Kristina moved to his side.

"For now. A you can hear, Szabo and his so called 'army' have come and I must check to see if my 'package' has arrived. However think about this mutt, I'm willing to give Zola a gift. She will become stronger and immortal. She will be able to stay with you a hundred times longer as a werewolf instead of being a mere human. Don't you want to be with her forever?" Kai asked and Rikaru stayed silent. Kristina looked at her brother and saw the battle that raged in his sad golden eyes. She knew he was starting to love Zola deeply and wanted to be with her more than anything. If Zola does become a werewolf, he could continue to be with her so much longer than if she was still human. However, he was also thinking about how most humans hated and hunted werewolves. He didn't want her to live a life in hiding just because she became what they were and Kristina was pretty sure as hell that Zola didn't want to either.

"**Bro?**" Kristina asked, unsure of his answer. Rikaru looked at her then back at Kai.

"**I've only now started to completely understand what King Xavier was talking about. I...really do love Zola.**" Rikaru said and Kristina nuzzled his neck while whimpering. "**However, whether she stays human or becomes a werewolf doesn't matter to me. You want to force her to become one so you can sacrifice her to break the seal and release the Vampire King. I won't allow that to happen. Know that as long as I can still be with her then I really don't care but I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU GO ANYWHERE NEAR HER!**" Rikaru answered. His voice changed to demonic during the last few words and he snarled at him.

"We shall see little wolf, we shall see." Kai said smirking and he vanished in the shadows.

"**Bro, I gained a newfound respect for you.**" Kristina said wagging her tail.

"**Wonderful.**" Rikaru said sarcastically and he looked over to see Nene gone as well after Szabo and his forces appeared. Then he saw Shu, Jiro, Marumaro, Kluke, and Zola's shadows easily taking care of them. "**They can handle this one. Let's just clean our wounds and rest for awhile.**"

"**Don't mind if I do cause this shit stings like a bitch.**" Kristina said and Rikaru sweatdropped.

"**Yeah I forgot that you swear more when you're injured.**"

"**Damn straight.**" They started licking each other's wounds and laid down for awhile. Shu, Jiro, and Marumaro ran outside after Szabo and his troops while Zola and Kluke looked back at the wall with Hippo on it. Then the ground started shaking and the two werewolves shifted to human form. Kristina took off Rikaru's jacket and formed a cast for him to put his right arm in.

"Nene must be dropping the ruins." Zola said.

"Then we need to get the hell out of here!" Kristina shouted and they looked at her and Rikaru.

"Are you two okay?" Kluke asked and suddenly the wall with a picture of Hippo crumbled. After the dust cleared, Bouquet emerged.

"We'll live. Now that Bouquet's out we REALLY need to get the hell out of here!" Kristina shouted.

Outside...

"We'll use our attacks to destroy that thing." Zola said and everyone nodded. Marumaro rode on Killer Bat with Zola, Jiro rode on Phoenix with Kluke, Shu rode on Blue Dragon by himself, and Rikaru rode on Pegasus with Kristina.

"Blue Explosion!"

"Eternal Breath!"

"Ray Stinger!"

"Energy Beam!" The attacks hit the giant rock and it exploded into millions of tiny, harmless pieces.

Later...

"I'm damn well sick and tired of all these frickin close calls!" Kristina shouted and she sat on the ground. Then Zola turned to Rikaru.

"Are you alright?" Zola asked.

"Well my right arm is broken and I've got a hole in my gut. If you ask me Kai went easy on us. He's saving us for our fight with him and that will make the fight with Nene seem like a walk in the park." Rikaru answered.

"With a cool summer breeze." Kristina added and Kluke laughed.

"Wait a minute. There's eight of us but there are only seven soldiers of light." Jiro said.

"Yep. Kristina and I aren't soldiers of light." Rikaru said.

"Which means we'll meet the seventh one soon." Zola said.

Meanwhile...

"Ah it has finally arrived." Kai said and he opened the box. He moved the soft styrofoam and gently picked up a small vial with blue liquid inside. "I'm very pleased that my researchers in my homeland have finally finished it."

"Kai-sama." Kai looked to see one of his vampire soldiers kneeling before him.

"What is it?"

"Now that the serum has arrived, shall we proceed with the capture of the human named Zola?" Kai looked back at the vial, gently swirled the liquid inside, and chuckled.

"No. We'll wait until they defeat Nene before we move to the next phase of our plan. No sense in sacrificing her if she still has 'unfinished business' in the world of the living."

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! Read and Review please!^_^


	14. Chapter 14

I'll try to update as much as I can but it won't be everyday. Now enjoy chapter 14!

* * *

"Move your asses!" Kristina shouted and everyone else sweatdropped. They were currently in Nene's flying fortress and were headed Nene's chamber. Once they were close, they slowed down to a walk. "If you guys are ready, then let's get this party started."

"Agreed." Shu said. Rikaru was looking off to the side thinking until Zola tapped his shoulder.

"You okay?" Zola asked and Rikaru turned to her.

"I'll be fine. Just thinking." Rikaru answered.

"Hey when we beat Nene, will you guys be able to come to our village?" Kristina asked.

"Of course." Kluke answered smiling and the others looked at Zola.

"I don't mind." Zola said and they walked through the doors to see Nene waiting for them.

"I've been waiting for you to come." Nene said. Zola drew her sword and the siblings shifted to wolf form. "Rikaru, how can you just turn your back on someone who was like a father to you?"

"**A person who treats his adopted son like a son, no. A person who treats his adopted son like a mindless servant, perhaps.**" Rikaru answered. His golden eyes held no emotion and the way he stood showed that he didn't plan on attacking yet.

"Nene! This ends now!" Shu shouted.

"Oh it'll end alright. It'll end with your deaths, starting with that traitorous white wolf." Nene said and Zola glared at him.

"I'll slice you into little tiny pieces before you can even touch him." Zola said and Rikaru was surprised at her protectiveness.

"Let's see how powerful you've become." Nene said and everyone summoned their shadows.

"**Ladies first.**" Rikaru said and Kristina wagged her tail.

"**My pleasure.**" Kristina said and she raced forward with Pegasus.

"Hippopawn Hippotama Transform!" Bouquet shouted and they transformed into a black shadow type III troop.

"**Energy Beam!**"

"Type III Beam!" The two attacks combined and shot towards Nene but he flash-stepped out of the way.

"**That's new.**" Rikaru said.

"Waves of Rage!" Jiro shouted and Chimera blocked all of Minotaur's punches.

"Hornet Assassin!"

"**Crystal Ice Shard!**" The two attacks combined and shot towards Chimera but he blocked it with a dark purple shield.

"Fire Crisis!"

"Iron Justice!" The two attacks hit Chimera but he didn't have a scratch on him. (** a/n: I think Marumaro calls the fireball attack Iron Justice. If you know the real attack's name then please let me know.**)

"That's impossible!" Blue Dragon shouted. Rikaru moved until he was between Shu and Zola.

"**It's about time you finally decided not to hold back. I was starting to feel a bit underwhelmed.**" Rikaru said.

"Oh were you now?" Nene asked smirking and Rikaru turned to Zola.

"**We need a plan Zola.**"

"I've got one in mind." Zola said. "Kluke, Marumaro, and Kristina will come with me. Jiro, Shu, Bouquet, and Rikaru will attack from the other side."

"Right." the others said.

"Now!" Zola shouted. Killer Bat and Saber Tiger charged forward while Phoenix and Pegasus stayed behind and shot their attacks at Chimera. Minotaur and Blue Dragon charged forward while Hippo and Winter Wolf shot their attacks. Chimera managed to block all of them until Winter Wolf flash-stepped in front of him. Chimera was distracted by Winter Wolf long enough for Blue Dragon to punch him square in the jaw.

"Nice one." Shu said.

"I wouldn't get so excited if I were you. It was only one punch." Blue Dragon said.

"Not bad." Nene said.

"So even the great Nene finds us worthy adversaries." Zola said and Nene frowned.

"Don't test my patience Zola."

"Taking on eight shadow wielders should be a lot to handle even by your standards."

"**Or are you just too full of pride to admit it?**" Rikaru asked. Killer Bat and Winter Wolf charged forward together and attacked Chimera in perfect unison. They zigzagged around each other to dodge Chimera's punches and managed to land a punch each on Chimera's chest.

"You two seem to work very well together." Nene said.

"**We had practice.**" Rikaru said.

"Anyway, numbers don't really matter when you have great strength. Shadow Multiply!" Nene shouted and there were suddenly nine Chimeras.

"**Oh great! As if one wasn't tough enough, there're nine of these bastards!**" Kristina shouted sarcastically.

"This can't be good maro." Marumaro said.

"Now, since you've implied that numbers win battles then I've already won." Nene said smirking.

"How? No one can control nine shadows at once. It's not humanly possible." Zola said.

"Just one question Zola. When have I ever been considered human?" Nene asked and Rikaru growled.

"**Things just got a lot more difficult.**" Rikaru said. Each shadow was busy dealing with their own Chimera and it wasn't looking too good for Zola's team.

"Nene can't keep this up much longer." Zola said.

"You have so much to learn still Zola. My power comes from me and the human children. As long as their strength keeps flowing through me, my power is limitless."

"**You sick twisted bastard!**" Kristina shouted. "**I'll kick your ass!**"

"Such language from a mere pup. I'm surprised at you Rikaru. You've grown to become weak like these humans. You hold more power yet you refuse to use it." Nene said and Pegasus was slammed into the wall along with Kristina.

"**Sis!**" Rikaru shouted and he ran over to her.

"How about you Zola, why are you holding back?" Nene asked as he turned to her.

"What?" Zola asked.

"You refuse to release the true power you wield. Is it your friends, family, past, your pitiful sense of justice...or is it Rikaru?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do. I think that you're starting to develop romantic feelings for that white wolf. Or am I wrong?"

"Don't try to figure me out."

"Anyway, what are you really trying to do?"

"I see now. If you want to know so bad then I'll tell you. Family, friends, my past, justice, and I'll even admit that Rikaru is one of the reasons why I do this. To be honest, I personally don't know for sure what I feel for him but I also do this for the future. You're future just won't work for me Nene. Rikaru!"

"**Yo!**" Rikaru shouted and he skidded to a stop next to Zola. "**Is it time for Plan B?**"

"You read my mind." Zola said smirking.

"What's Plan B?" Nene asked.

"While the others were inside asleep, Rikaru and I did some late night training with our shadows. Why else are Killer Bat and Winter Wolf able to work so well together?" Zola asked and the two shadows floated next to their respective wielders.

FLASHBACK

_"You're just as good as the rumors say Zola." Rikaru said. Winter Wolf was currently fighting Killer Bat with his short swords. They both were moving very fast and kept blocking each other's attacks._

_"You're not too bad yourself." Zola said and Killer Bat blocked a blow from Winter Wolf's swords with his sword. After a while they stopped and disappeared. Rikaru reached into his supply bag and tossed Zola a can of soda. She caught it easily and opened it. They sat on the edge of a cliff and looked at the bright crescent moon. "So, what will you do after you defeat Kai?"_

_"I originally just wanted to travel but..." Rikaru trailed off and took a sip of his soda. "I also want to check out all the libraries this world has."_

_"You really are a bookworm aren't you?" Rikaru laughed._

_"Yeah I am. What about you?"_

_"I guess I could figure out what to do but I haven't really given it much thought." Then Rikaru turned to her._

_"Say, how about we travel the world together?" Zola looked at him surprised._

_"Just us two?" Rikaru smiled._

_"Sure, if you want to go." Zola turned her attention back to the moon and smiled to herself._

_"Since I wouldn't really have anything else to do, I'll go."_

END FLASHBACK

"We're gonna kick some serious ass." Winter Wolf said and Killer Bat nodded smirking.

"**Since when were you two such good friends?**" Rikaru asked amused.

"Hey, what can I say? He's a man of few words, I respect that." Winter Wolf said shrugging.

"Since you've gotten serious then I'll just have to crush the reasons why you fight. Graviton Bomb!" Three of the Chimeras were creating a dark electric ball in their hands and the other Chimeras blocked the others from Zola and Rikaru.

Meanwhile...

"There're just too many of them." Konrad said to himself.

"Geez you're complaining already?" a voice said and he turned around to see a tall man with blue hair so dark it was almost black, dark brown eyes, a blue long-sleeved shirt with black pants and forest green shoes. He held a long golden brown staff that was glowing with green magical energy.

"Who are you?" Konrad asked.

"My name is Samuel or Sam for short, and I'm a shaman. I'm a friend of Rikaru's and he asked me to help you." Sam answered and he summoned his shadow, Cheveyo**(****1)**. He was a muscular gray baboon with a dark gray mane. "Let's take them down Cheveyo!"

"Yes we shall." Cheveyo said and his hands were covered in blue spiritual energy.

Back with the others...

"Now die!" Nene shouted and the three Chimeras shot their attacks at Zola and Rikaru. When the smoke cleared, they were gone. "So weak."

"**Oh I wouldn't say that.**" Rikaru said and Nene turned around to see Zola and Rikaru completely unharmed. Zola was on Rikaru's back and she smirked at him.

"Out of respect for your power, we'll show you a deadly combination of our power." Zola said and their shadows started to grow in power. Their eyes were glowing completely red and their fur color changed. Killer Bat turned black and Winter Wolf turned a bright pure white.

"**Let's see if you can keep up.**'' Rikaru said and Zola jumped off his back. They both flash-stepped out of the way of a Chimera's attack and they took out two of them.

"They're so fast." Kluke said amazed.

"They may even be faster than us Marumaro." Saber Tiger said.

"Yep. They make such a great pair in both a friendship and a romantic sense." Kristina said and the others stared at her.

"I agree." Kluke said smiling. Winter Wolf and Killer Bat were practically flying past each other while fighting off the other Chimeras with ease.

"Hornet Assassin!"

"**Aurora Crash!**" A huge rainbow lightning beam surrounded by Killer Bat's attack broke through the Chimeras' barrier and destroyed the eight Chimeras.

"You two really are an impressive combination." Nene said and Rikaru shifted to human form.

"Don't forget us! Conquer!" Jiro shouted.

"Fire Crisis!" Chimera shot forward and blocked the two attacks with the shield.

"You're mine! Hornet Blaster!" Zola shouted and a purple lightning blast shot towards Chimera and it broke through his shield. Killer Bat was getting ready for the final blow to Chimera until another shadow stopped his sword. Everyone looked on in shock as the mysterious shadow easily gripped Killer Bat's sword. It was an evil looking demon dog with blood red fur and pitch black wristbands on both wrists.

"What the hell? Who's shadow is that?" Jiro asked and Rikaru growled.

"I'll give you one guess." Rikaru said and Kai appeared from the shadows.

"Well well well Nene, it seems that you were just about to get beaten by a bunch of humans and mutts." Kai said.

"Why did you interfere Kai? I had Zola right where I wanted her!" Nene shouted and Kai chuckled.

"I was bored. Besides, I just saved your life." Kai said and Nene looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Kai sighed.

"As soon as Zola and Killer Bat attacked, you were going to surprise them with another duplicate of Chimera to take the hit for you. Then you would flash-step behind her and use the Graviton Bomb on her correct? But there's a fatal flaw that you overlooked in your moment of excitement."

"And just what is that?"

"Rikaru is still alive and was ready to not only cancel out or block the attack, but use an attack on you. By the time it would take you to get ready to block, Winter Wolf's attack would've already hit you and you would be on the brink of death." Kai pointed to Winter Wolf and everyone saw him charging an ice/lightning attack.

"Well then, good work for your help." Kai suddenly smiled wickedly and chuckled.

"Don't make me laugh Nene. I have no interest in helping you. After all, you were trying to kill Zola and I can't let anything bad happen to my_ precious_ guinea pig." Rikaru growled even more. "Cerberus, destroy him. Lava Storm!"

"Yes Master." Cerberus said in a deep rough voice. He turned his attention to Chimera and his fist started glowing red. Large red balls of lava appeared and rained down on Chimera and Nene. The attack was so strong that it broke through Chimera's shield easily and burned Nene and Chimera to death.

"So strong." Bouquet said scared.

"He beat Nene with just one attack!" Jiro shouted shocked. Cerberus let go of Killer Bat's sword and punched him into a wall.

"Now, I'll take what belongs to me." Kai said and he started walking towards Zola. The others snapped out of their shock and moved in front of him. "How cute."

"**We won't let you take Zola!**" Kristina shouted and Kai smirked.

"You really don't have much of a choice. Inferno Craze!" Cerberus started glowing red and the whole room exploded in fire. Everyone was on the ground and their shadows were gone. Kai started walking towards Zola again until Rikaru stood in front of a weakened Zola in his wolf form. "You're endurance never ceases to amaze me mutt."

"**If you want Zola, then you're gonna have to kill me first.**" Rikaru said. It was a new moon outside so he was weaker than normal. Kai stared at it for a few seconds and looked at the white wolf. Rikaru re-summoned Winter Wolf and he summoned his short swords.

"Actually, that's been my intention all along. Shadow Slash!" Kai shouted and Cerberus appeared behind Winter Wolf. His claws grew a couple inches longer and they were covered in dark energy. He slashed Winter Wolf's back and the wolf shadow disappeared. Cerberus slashed the ground and Rikaru fell through the large hole. The fortress was starting to fall apart and Kai picked up an unconscious Zola. Cerberus disappeared and Kai used shadow teleport to escape with her.

* * *

What'll happen next I wonder? Read and Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Alright people, Zola has been captured by the infamous Kai! Will she stay human or be a werewolf? Will she live or die? Read on to find out! Also, Cheveyo means spirit warrior in Native American.

* * *

FLASHBACK

_"So what's your village like?" Zola asked and Rikaru looked at her._

_"You seem unusually interested all of a sudden." Rikaru said and Zola looked at the bright half moon._

_"I guess but I honestly want to know more about you." Rikaru smiled._

_"I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you some things of my past." Zola looked at him and he took a deep breath. "I was born in a small village in Full Moon Valley..."_

END FLASHBACK

"**Brother! Big brother!**" Kristina shouted as she nudged his muzzle with her nose. Rikaru growled and slowly opened his eyes. He lifted his head up and whimpered from the pain that shot throughout his whole body. Kristina wagged her tail and laid down next to him. She snuggled very gently in his fur and fell asleep. She had bandages securely wrapped around her front legs and back left leg. Part of her fur and right ear were singed from Cerberus' attack. Rikaru's legs and midsection were bandaged and he had several cuts along his shoulder, face and back. Rikaru licked her singed ear and took a look at his surroundings. He was in a small room with a full size bed, two dressers, a chester with mirror, two closets and two windows with curtains that matched the comforter on the bed. He gently laid his head over hers and wrapped his tail around her. His ears twitched and Sam walked in.

"You really do have the best endurance I've ever seen in a werewolf. First you survived seven silver bullets, ten stab wounds, and now a huge crash of Nene's flying fortress." Sam said amazed and Rikaru snorted.

"**So let me get this straight, you saved the others but knew that my endurance was so good that you LEFT me there!**" Rikaru growled and Sam scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah sorry about that. The others are fully healed but are still sleeping." Sam said and he walked over. He summoned blue magical energy and healed the two werewolves. "Just sleep it off for now wolf boy."

"**What'll you do?**"

"I'm going to make a few calls. Kai has an army at his command so we'll need an army of our own. Once Kristina wakes up, she and I will get to work on finding Zola."

"Thanks Sam." Rikaru closed his eyes and had his last thought before he fell asleep. 'Please stay alive Zola.'

Meanwhile...

"Wake up my dear." Kai said and he splashed a bucket of water on her. Zola slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She was in chains in a large cell and her bandana, hair and shirt was soaking wet. Kai tossed her a towel and glanced at her drying off. She looked at Kai open a brown box and take out a shot with blue liquid inside.

"What's that?" Zola asked in a wary tone. Kai smirked and turned to her.

"Answer me this Zola-san, have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a werewolf? To race with the wind as free as a bird? Feeling the wind brush through your soft fur in a burst of great speed? To run...alongside Rikaru?" Zola was silent and Kai continued. "Your mind may not understand, but in your heart, you love him."

"..." Zola still remained silent and Kai tested out the needle. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she loved him. They made a plan to travel the world together. However, Rikaru is a werewolf and werewolves have incredibly long lifespans compared to humans. Yet, it didn't even matter to her anymore.

"One shot of this and you'll become a werewolf." Suddenly the chains started tightening so much that she was up against the wall and couldn't move. Kai entered her cell and stuck the needle in her vein. The blue liquid entered her bloodstream and he exited her cell. The chains loosened enough so she could stand in the middle of her cell until her eyes dilated and she collapsed to the ground in intense pain. She curled into a ball and bit back small screams. It felt as if someone poured gasoline in her blood and lit it on fire. Her silver hair was spread out over her and she already started growing fangs and claws. "I forgot to mention that the side effect would be intense pain but don't worry, it'll all be over soon."

Back with the others...

"How's it going guys?" Jiro asked. Kristina and Kluke were busy working on Sam's computers while Sam was searching for her spiritual aura and Rikaru sent out his wolf familiars to find Zola or Kai's scent.

"We've done a lot of data crunching so far but we haven't had any luck yet." Kristina said.

"No luck here ether." Sam said. He was in a meditative state while searching.

"My wolves haven't picked up anything yet." Rikaru said.

"Your wolves?" Bouquet asked and Rikaru looked at her.

"Yeah. Werewolves can control regular wolves just like vampires can control regular bats."

"I wish bro would teach me that trick." Kristina mumbled.

With Kai...

"Look at you Zola-san. I must admit, you have very beautiful fur." Kai said smirking and Zola glared at him. She was a large silver-furred wolf that was a couple inches shorter than Rikaru's wolf form. The light in the cell shined on her fur, making her fur look like there were millions of tiny diamonds stuck in it. "Light compliments you extremely well."

"**Good to know.**" Zola said sarcastically and Kai noticed that her muzzle was coated in blood and there was a dead vampire in the corner of her cell. Her bandana was tied around her neck instead of her head and Kai sighed.

"It's sometimes convenient how when you shapeshift, certain items change their location. Like your bandana, for example, is on your head in human form but around your neck in wolf form. Also you managed to kill one of my servants who only wanted to make your temporary stay here more comfortable."

"**I don't know why you think I care.**" Her ice blue wolf eyes glared at him and the chains lay broken next to her paws. She sat on her haunches and her tail curled around her right side.

"My dear, why haven't you summoned your shadow yet?" Zola growled.

"**I'm not a fool Kai. I noticed those four power boxes in the corners of the room. They'll drain Killer Bat's power dramatically enough that he wouldn't be able to help my situation at all**." Kai smirked.

"Very clever. I can see now why Rikaru loves you." That statement caught Zola off guard.

"**What makes you so sure?**"

"It's obvious." Zola glanced at the silver cell bars and looked back at him.

"**So why aren't you sacrificing me now?**"

"How I wish so very much.''

"**Then why don't you?**"

"I have specific guidelines that I need to follow in order to complete the ritual successfully.

"**Is that so?**"

"Yes sadly. The crescent moon must be at its highest point in the night sky. The crescent moon is in three days so your fate will be decided then." Kai walked away and Zola walked over to the cell's only window. She stood on her hind legs and lifted the latch with her fangs. She closed her eyes and felt the wind blow through her fur. She reopened her eyes and saw a light gray wolf staring up at her. He barked at her and Zola somehow understood what he was saying.

"**Right.**" Zola said and the wolf ran off.

With the others...

"Good work." Rikaru said as he petted the light gray wolf's head. "I know what area Kai's castle is in."

"We've got a fix location of where the castle is in the area." Kluke said.

"I'e got a layout of the castle and the cell codes. Let me tell you, that was some hard shit to get." Kristina said.

"I've honed in on Zola's spiritual aura." Sam said breaking his meditative state.

"Where is she maro?" Marumaro asked.

"Kai's castle is in Blood Rock Canyon. To make things much worse, it's three days away and Kai already turned her into a werewolf." Rikaru said.

"How's that worse?" Shu asked.

"Because, Kai needs to sacrifice Zola under the crescent moon in order to break the seal. The crescent moon is in three days." Sam answered and the others except Rikaru gasped.

"Then we need to save her!" Jiro shouted.

"Agreed. Let's go everyone." Rikaru said.

"Right." Everyone said.

Three Days Later...

"Are you ready to die Zola?" Kai asked smirking. They were in an empty room with a copy of the seal painted on the floor. Zola was chained to the floor in her wolf form and Kai was standing over her with a silver dagger.

"Oh Takeshi, mighty King of Vampires. The blood of this wolf shall burn the seal and release you. Accept your freedom and reign over this world once again!" Kai shouted and started bringing down the dagger until Winter Wolf burst through the wall and Rikaru knocked Kai away from Zola in his wolf form. Winter Wolf slashed Zola chains and she stood up. She shook her fur and the two werewolves just stared at each other.

"**Zola.**" Rikaru said her name softly. He unknowingly wagged his tail and so did she. The walked towards each other until their heads were only a few inches away. "**Zola...I'm sorry.**"

"**For what?**" Zola asked and Rikaru's ears drooped.

"**I was too late to save you from becoming a werewolf and I'm sorry.**" Zola looked at him softly.

"**You don't need to apologize Rikaru. It's not your fault and I don't blame you for it. Actually, I'm not really complaining all that much.**" Rikaru nuzzled the right side of her face and Zola nuzzled him back. He growled softly in pleasure and wagged his tail again. Zola closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of his soft fur brushing through hers.

"How sweet." Kai said sarcastically and he got up. Winter Wolf returned to Rikaru's side and Zola summoned Killer Bat.

"**Get ready to die Kai.**" Rikaru growled and Kai summoned Cerberus.

"Let's see if you two furballs can actually stop me." Kai said.

* * *

I hope this chapter turned out well. Read and Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone! I've returned with chapter 16 for all you chapter hungry readers to enjoy! I also plan on doing a Shikabane Hime story soon so lookout for it!

* * *

"There's so many of them." Kluke said. Phoenix, Minotaur, Saber Tiger, Blue Dragon, Hippo, Pegasus and Cheveyo were fighting off the huge army of Krimson Knights along with Jibral's army. "I'm glad you could help Konrad."

"No problem. I owe it to you guys for helping us." Konrad said. A Krimson Knight soldier ran towards Kluke until a large saber-toothed tiger pounced on him. A human girl with strawberry blonde hair jumped off his back and walked up to Kluke.

"Hey you must be Kluke. My name is Kia and this feline here is Rei." Kia introduced.

"**Sam called us and we came to help.**" Rei said and Kia summoned her shadow, Leopard. Then a large black flying ship slowly landed near them and a sandy brown haired man stepped out. He summoned his shadow, Rhino, and walked towards them.

"Aww, am I too late again?" The man asked. Rhino was a very muscular dark gray shadow with a silver horn.

"Actually, you're just in time Rye." Kia answered.

"Good. Now I'll be able to kill all these enemies with extreme prejudice." Rhino said in a heavy Austrian accent.

"Yeah, you do that." Leopard said.

Meanwhile...

"Ether you two have gotten stronger or you're not holding back anymore." Kai said. Rikaru had a couple gashes along his sides and front left leg. Zola had gashes along her left side and a cut a little below her right eye. Kai's right shoulder was bleeding badly along with his left side.

"**Oh you merely caught me off guard last time. Zola has gotten stronger because you turned her into a werewolf.**" Rikaru growled. "**To think that a newly turned werewolf is giving you a hard time.**"

"Enough! Lava Storm!" Kai shouted furiously. Cerberus's hand started glowing red and lava rained down on them.

"**Crystal Ice Shield!**" Rikaru shouted and an ice shield appeared around them. "**Even though it can be as strong as steel, elemental rules still apply. This won't hold that long.**"

"No need for that Rikaru." Kai said and the lava storm stopped. The shield disappeared and the painted seal on the floor started glowing.

"**How the hell?**" Zola asked and Kai laughed.

"My bat sword is coated in werewolf blood. I tossed the sword to the seal and it accepted the blood."

Outside...

"What the hell is going on?" Jiro asked and Kristina looked up at the now darkened sky.

"...oh no." Kristina whispered as lightning struck wildly and the aroma of blood appeared out of nowhere.

"What's wrong Kristina?" Shu asked as Blue Dragon dropped the last Krimson Knight soldier. The chestnut brown werewolf pup sat on the ground and started shaking. Pegasus landed next to her and wrapped his wings around her in a comforting manner.

"Are you alright Kristina?" Bouquet asked and Hippo suddenly quivered behind her. Saber Tiger's fur stood on end and he growled.

"Are you okay Saber Tiger maro?" Marumaro asked.

"I sense someone with great power but...with great evil." Saber Tiger answered.

"Now that sounds like the type of opponent I want to fight." Blue Dragon said. Rei and Kristina's ears twitched and everyone turned around to see a tall vampire with pulsing violet eyes walking towards the castle.

"**Shit, it's Takeshi.**" Rei growled.

"We need to retreat!" Sam shouted.

"What? Why?" Shu asked.

"We'll tell you later. Right now we need to get the hell out of here!" Rye shouted. Everyone's shadows disappeared and they climbed into Rye's flying ship.

"We'll stay hidden as we wait for Rikaru and Zola." Kia said and Rye turned on the ship's cloaking device.

Inside...

"You two are too late. Takeshi-sama has been released and you'll all die here!" Kai shouted laughing until Takeshi walked in. "Speak of the devil."

"Takeshi." Rikaru snarled and he stood protectively in front of Zola. Their shadows disappeared and Kai bowed.

"I'm glad that the ritual turned out so well to release you." Kai said.

"So you're the one who released me?" Takeshi asked in a British accent.

"Yes Takeshi-sama." Takeshi narrowed his eyes and grabbed Kai's chin. "T-Takeshi-sama, what are you doing?"

"You didn't sacrifice a werewolf did you?"

"N-No but-"

"That's all I needed to know." Takeshi moved Kai's head to the side.

"W-What're you doing?"

"Because you didn't complete the ritual successfully."

"What?"

"The physical seal is broken but the seal is broken but the seal on my powers is still there."

"T-Then allow me to kill those werewolves on the painted seal."

"No need. Your blood shall suffice." Takeshi said and he swiftly sank his fangs in Kai's neck. Kai screamed in pain and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Takeshi drained all the blood from Kai and the seal on his powers burned away. He dropped the now dead Kai on the ground and turned to the two werewolves. "You two may leave. I have no interest in fighting now."

"Fine." Rikaru said and he raced outside with Zola following.

Outside...

"Hurry up!" Rei shouted in human form. Zola jumped inside Rye's floating ship and Rikaru jumped in after her. The large doors closed and the ship took off.

Later...

"Zola's a werewolf now!" Shu shouted shocked and Kristina facepalmed.

"Rikaru already told us that." Jiro said annoyed. "You just weren't listening."

"Well now that everyone is here, Rei will kindly show you to your rooms." Rye said.

"What! Why me?" Rei asked.

"Just do it." Kia said and Rei looked away blushing.

"Fine. Follow me." Rei muttered and the others except Rikaru and Zola followed.

"**Zola, you're still bleeding.**" Rikaru said.

"**Yes but I'll live. After all, werewolves have good endurance.**" Zola said and Rikaru licked the cut on her face. "**What are you doing?**"

"Even with a good endurance, you still shouldn't bleed all over the place." Rikaru moved his head and licked the gashes on her side.

"So how long do I have to stay like this?"

"**Your body should be used to it by now. Just think about turning human and you will.**" Zola closed her eyes and she could feel herself shifting to human form. "**The more you shapeshift between human and wolf form, the less pain you'll feel.**"

"Well that's good." Zola sat down on the couch and Rikaru shifted to human form before sitting next to her. The others walked back in and sat down.

"Is it time?" Rikaru asked.

"Yes." Sam answered and turned to the others. "Rye, plot a course for Desert-Moon village."

"Aww but I want to stay with this beautiful woman over here." Rye said gesturing to Zola and Kristina smacked the back of his head.

"Just do it Rye! This is very important." Kristina said and Rye walked away mumbling to himself.

"What's going on maro?" Marumaro asked.

"It's time we told you about the Vampire King." Rei answered.

"T-There's a such thing?" Bouquet asked scared.

"Yeah. His name is Takeshi and he lived many centuries ago before any of us were born. He survived all this time by keeping his existence a secret. He used to be just a quiet vampire who had better things to do than fight and kill but no one knows why he started attacking humans out of nowhere." Kia answered.

"King Xavier, the Werewolf King, suspected that he may have gotten his hands on dark energy somewhere. It makes him a lot more powerful but the dark energy living inside of him will eventually kill him." Rikaru said and Rye walked in.

"Just like Ricky-boy over here."

"Rye!" Rikaru shouted angrily and Rye looked at him.

"What?" Rye asked and Kristina smacked the back of his head harder than before.

"They weren't supposed to know that!" Kristina shouted pointing at Zola and her group.

"Oops." Rye said and Rikaru growled. The white werewolf stood up and walked away.

"What's wrong with Rikaru? What happened to him?" Zola asked concerned. Her ice blue eyes glared at the desert group saying 'I dare you to change the subject'.

"You were bound to know sooner or later." Rei said and he crossed his arms. "Kristina?"

"Right." Kristina said nodding and she turned to Zola's group. "I'll tell you the story of how Rikaru turned..._corrupted_."

* * *

That's it people! Read and Review to find out how Rikaru got corrupted!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 17 of my lovely little story! Sit back, relax and enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

FLASHBACK

(It all started when my brother and I returned from a mission several years ago. My brother was eighteen and I was only nine.)

_"So Kristina, how about after the mission we go and get a nice smoothie." Rikaru said. He was driving a desert jeep and Kristina was typing on her laptop in the passenger seat._

_"That sounds very good. I could really use a mango smoothie." Kristina said grinning. They were close to Desert-Moon village until a giant robot emerged from the sand and the jeep skidded to a stop. A short red haired man in a gray vest and dark blue pants stood on top. He removed the cigar from his mouth and glared at Rikaru._

_"Did you really think you would get away with what you did to my lab?" the man asked furiously._

_"Look Gerald, you planned on absorbing all that dark energy and destroying entire cities. If you so much as touch that dark energy your life force will be drained away and you'll die." Rikaru said and Gerald started to smirk evilly._

_"That doesn't mean that I can't use it as a weapon." the giant robot's head opened and a huge ray gun appeared. The two werewolves shifted to wolf form and dodged the ray gun's blasts of dark energy._

_"**What'll we do bro?**" Kristina asked._

_"**We need to figure out a way to disable that ray gun and destroy that robot.**" Rikaru said and Kristina thought up an idea._

_"**I'll override the mainframe of that robot with my laptop's hacking program. I just need for you to cover me.**" Kristina said and she shifted to human form. Rikaru nodded and dodged the ray gun's blasts. Kristina sat a few meters away and started typing away on her laptop. Then Gerald noticed what Kristina was doing._

_"Like hell I'd let you!" Gerald shouted and a dark energy blast shot towards her. Rikaru jumped in the way and took the hit._

_"Brother!" Kristina shouted and Rikaru hit the ground. He shifted back to human form and yelled in pain as he felt the dark energy surge into his body. The ray gun's dark energy beam grew even stronger and Rikaru was unconscious by the time it stopped. Dark energy surged around his body and Kristina was unable to touch him. "What have you done?"_

_"Your brother is no longer alive mutt. It drained all his life force and he's now dead." Gerald said and Kristina growled angrily. She pressed the final button on her laptop and the robot started to malfunction. Gerald parachuted off the robot before it exploded and he safely landed on the ground. He unsheathed his silver sword and pointed it at Kristina. "You bitch! I'll kill you for destroying my precious invention!"_

_"**You'll do no such thing human.**" a demonic voice said and they turned to see Rikaru snarling at Gerald with his saber like fangs. He now had pitch black fur and acidic saliva dripped from his fangs and burned the sand underneath him. His eyes were blood red and his pupils were slitted. Dark energy swirled around his body and he stepped forward._

_"I-I-Impossible! You should be dead with all that dark energy that hit you!" Gerald shouted shocked and Rikaru grinned hysterically while tilting his head to the side. "Why are you not dead?"_

_"**How should I know? Guess my body absorbed the dark energy instead.**" Rikaru said and he shifted to human form. His skin was now pale and his eyes were still the same demonic red and slitted. He flash-stepped to Gerald and lifted him in the air by his neck. Gerald was burned to ashes by the dark energy that Rikaru released and the werewolf returned to normal before collapsing._

_"Brother, are you alright?" Kristina asked. When Rikaru didn't respond, she pressed her Desert-Moon village beacon and waited for the others to come._

(After they came, Rikaru was taken to the medical center.)

_"What's the news Walter?" King Xavier asked. Kristina was standing next to him concerned for her older brother._

_"Well, I have good news and bad news." Walter, a light gray werewolf doctor, answered. "The good news is that he's alive and will wake up soon. The bad news is that the dark energy has fused with his DNA."_

_"How's that bad news?" Kristina asked confused._

_"It's true that he's still alive but that doesn't mean he's okay. The dark energy inside him is slowly killing him with each passing second. If he doesn't find anything to balance that large amount of dark energy, he'll die before he reaches three hundred and fifty-two." Walter explained and Kristina started crying._

_"What will he need to balance that dark energy out?" King Xavier asked._

_"The rare and incredibly hard to find light energy. However, it's hard to find for a reason." Walter said and Kristina looked at her sleeping brother._

_"I'll do whatever it takes to find that light energy and save my brother's life." Kristina said._

END FLASHBACK

"I've been using all my resources to find traces of light energy in the world but I haven't had any success yet." Kristina said sadly. The ship was currently on the ground in a huge forest.

"So...he's dying?" Kluke asked. Her voice cracked from the truth and the desert group nodded sadly. Zola stood up and started looking for Rikaru.

"So, it really is true." Jiro said and the others looked at him.

"What's true?" Shu asked.

"Zola, she's in love with Rikaru." Jiro said smiling softly.

"Rikaru loves her too." Kristina and Kluke said at the same time and they smiled at each other.

With Zola...

"Rikaru!" Zola called out. She was outside walking through a dense forest and it started raining.

"What is it?" Rikaru asked and Zola looked up to see him in the trees.

"Come down here I want to talk to you." Rikaru blinked and sighed. He jumped down and landed in front of her.

"What is it?" Rikaru looked down at the now moist ground.

"You should know that whether you're corrupted or not, it doesn't change the fact that you're still our friend." Zola said and Rikaru looked at her. They were both drenched in rain and Rikaru sighed again.

"Maybe that's probably the only thing I'll be able to get from you, but I'd be satisfied with that." Zola looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" The next thing that happened shocked Zola, Rikaru suddenly kissed her. She was too surprised to react and after they parted, Rikaru turned around so his back faced her.

"Zola..." Rikaru trailed off and glanced at her. His eyes softened and he looked up at the gray sky. "I love you."

"Rikaru.." Zola stood there surprised that he actually just admitted that he loved her.

"It's fine if you don't return my feelings. I just wanted to tell you before I die from the dark energy in my body." Rikaru started to walk away until Zola grabbed his arm. She spun him around and pressed her lips against his. Rikaru stood there shocked that she was actually kissing him and he kissed her back. After a few minutes of kissing in the rain, they parted. "Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Zola asked smiling. "I love you too."

"You really are something else." Rikaru said smiling. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a gold medallion in the shape of a wolf head. He attached it to the necklace already around her neck and Zola looked at it confused. "Anything silver would just burn you so I want you to have this."

"Thank you." Zola said and she smiled at her gift.

Inside Rye's ship...

"Do you think they confessed yet?" Bouquet asked and the desert group smiled knowingly at each other.

"What is it maro?" Marumaro asked.

"He most likely would've by now or a little later." Kristina said.

"Now that Zola's a werewolf, other werewolf males will be coming after her and that'll be trouble that we don't need on our mission." Sam said and the two werewolves walked in soaking wet. "Speak of the devil."

"You two are soaking wet. What were you doing?" Kia asked.

"N-Nothing." Rikaru said. He shifted to wolf form and shook the water off. Zola did the same and everyone shielded their faces.

"What the hell!" Kristina shouted and they shifted back to human form. They all noticed the gold wolf head medallion around Zola's neck and Rye slapped Rikaru on his back.

"Well I'll be. You gave her your family medallion that you found at your village ruins." Rye said grinning. "So are you two mates now?"

"Not now Rye." Rikaru said annoyed and Zola looked at him. Rikaru looked back at her and smiled. "I'll explain later."

"Anyway, we need a plan to kill Takeshi before he starts doing damage to this world." Sam said seriously.

"So...what is this plan?" Kluke asked.

"We all need to work together on this one. Takeshi doesn't have a shadow but he's so powerful that he won't need one against shadow wielders. We'll mostly have to rely on Rikaru's dark powers in case Takeshi uses his. He's a very smart vampire and will be able to tell our group's weakness just by looking at us. So we need to cover each other's weakness and hope for the best. King Xavier may be able to help us out but I don't know how long he'll last." Sam said.

"That's our plan?" Jiro asked and Rei looked at him.

"You got a better idea?" Rei asked and Jiro shook his head.

"Alright then. Let's head for Desert-Moon Village." Sam said and the ship took off into the night sky.

* * *

Alright gang! Read and Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Here we go everyone. Chapter 18 for you to enjoy!

* * *

"Here we are everyone! Desert-Moon Village!" Rye shouted over the intercom and the ship started to slowly descend. It landed on the tallest cliff overlooking the lake and the doors opened. Zola's group walked out and looked around in awe at the buildings, open air markets and the beautiful sapphire blue lake.

"As soon as we talk to King Xavier then you guys can go explore." Rikaru said.

"Awesome!" Shu shouted and they started walking. There were several human and werewolf children playing in the sand and water a little below the cliffs. Some adults were out shopping in the open air markets and others were just casually talking to each other.

"We have many open air markets that sell food, drinks, items and materials used to make stuff." Kristina said as they passed by a food market that had Shu and Marumaro drooling. "We also have several unused houses and apartments for people who want to live here, vehicles we use to drive out into the desert or to the Mainland, and an arena you can use to develop or polish your skills."

"Very impressive. How'd you get a lake in here though?" Jiro asked.

"We got the water from several lakes in the Mainland and dug a huge crater in the Earth to hold the water. Then we just transported the water here and there you have our lake." Kia answered cheerfully.

"Along with the twenty inch thick solid steel wall that surrounds this village and protects us from Marauders, we use an invisible shield to protect us from sandstorms and most of the sun's rays. It allows some of the rays to get through so it sort of works like the Earth's atmosphere." Sam said and they stopped in front of a tall palace overlooking the whole village.

"I'm guessing the King lives here maro." Marumaro said and Rikaru nodded. They passed by the guards and walked inside. Rikaru led the others through a series of hallways and stairs until they arrived in the throne room and saw a tall well built man with red hair and a wolf staff. Several palace guards stood against the wall and raised their fists in acknowledgement. The throne room looked like an indoor oasis with a couple of fountains shooting out water and a mini river. There were many tropical trees that had real fruit in their branches and vines running along the walls. King Xavier looked at them and Rikaru kneeled before him followed by Kristina, Rei, Kia, Sam and Rye.

"Welcome back Desert Warriors." King Xavier said smiling and looked at the new group in his presence. "You must be Zola-san and her group of Shadow Wielders. Rikaru has told me much about you and I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is ours your majesty." Zola said as her and her group kneeled before him. After everyone stood up, King Xavier stood up from his throne and walked towards them. Then he turned towards Rikaru.

"I assume things have taken a turn for the worse. The seal draining my life force has disappeared which can only mean that Takeshi has risen again." Rikaru clenched his fists.

"My apologies. If I had stopped Kai sooner then this wouldn't have happened." Rikaru said and King Xavier laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't blame you for what happened. Kai was a formidable opponent and the outcome may have been the same whether you were prepared or not." Then King Xavier's nose twitched and he turned to Zola. "Rikaru, I thought you said that Zola-san was human but I smell the scent of a werewolf coming from her."

"Allow me to answer that." Sam said stepping forward. "Kai created a surprise attack with his shadow as they were fighting Nene. He abducted Zola and turned her into a werewolf before we were able to reach her."

"I see." King Xavier turned back to Rikaru. "You blame yourself for that too Rikaru?"

"..."

"I thought so. Then it's your responsibility to look after her and teach her how to survive as a werewolf. Newly turned or born werewolves have about as much knowledge how to fight like one as a four-year-old human knowing how to fight dangerous human criminals. I expect for you to start as soon as possible."

"Yes sir." Rikaru said and King Xavier nodded.

"I shall have a feast prepared for you all and you may go out to explore the village. However, no one leaves into the desert unless you're using Rye's ship. Understood?"

"Yes your majesty." Everyone said.

"Very well, you're all dismissed. Rikaru, I must talk with you for a moment." Rikaru nodded and the others left.

Outside...

"Why won't King Xavier allow us to leave?" Bouquet asked.

"Marauders." Rei answered and they looked at him. "We have a problem with Marauders out here and it's not safe for people who have never been here to just go out on their own. One of the rules here is that no human is allowed to leave the village without at least two werewolves with them and a werewolf must be accompanied by another in order to leave. There are some werewolf and shadow wielding Marauders among them."

"They always travel in large groups and attack without warning so we all need to be careful." Rye said.

"We're shadow wielders too, we can take them all on." Shu said and Jiro sighed in annoyance.

"Pay attention to where we are Shu." Jiro said. "Our shadows aren't used to the extreme conditions of the desert while the Marauders have lived here for who knows how long. We would be at a great disadvantage if we go out there and get attacked."

"Besides, they wear armor that protects their eyes from all the sand that flies around. You'll also die if you get caught in the strong sandstorms around here." Kristina said and Shu sighed in disappointment.

"Hey, where's Zola?" Kluke asked and everyone looked around but didn't see Zola anywhere.

"She might still be by the palace waiting for Rikaru to start her training. Fighting like a human isn't going to cut it against beings like werewolves, vampires or demons. If it's weak then you may have a chance but if it's strong then-" Then Rye interrupted Sam.

"You're pretty much screwed." Rye said and started laughing until Kristina jumped up and smacked the back of his head.

"That's not funny pervert guy!" Kristina shouted.

Inside the palace...

"You do realize that even though the seal is no more, I don't have enough life energy to live for much longer." King Xavier said sadly.

"Yeah. What will you do now?" Rikaru asked.

"I still want you to take my place as the new Werewolf King."

"Listen your highness, I'm not cut out to be royalty. I was barely able to protect Kristina and save Zola. I can't look after hundreds of innocent lives like this."

"But you still want to protect these lives and the lives of others everywhere by defeating Takeshi." Rikaru remained silent. "Rikaru, these people need a leader who can protect the peace in the village. You have demonstrated that quality many times over."

"What if I choose Kristina to take my place?" King Xavier looked at him surprised.

"Rikaru, she is too young to bear that responsibility you know that. She's still a pup and can barely even look after herself let alone a whole village."

"I trust her to be able to handle such a heavy burden. Besides, I raised her." King Xavier laughed.

"Alright then Rikaru. If she proves to the people here that she has the potential to be a great leader then she may rule." Rikaru smiled and bowed.

"Thank you your majesty." King Xavier smiled.

"Now go out there and train your future mate. She's waiting for you." Rikaru nodded and left.

Outside...

"Hey Zola." Rikaru greeted when he saw Zola leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"Hey yourself. So what's first?" Zola asked and Rikaru suddenly stood in front of her.

"Well, first you'll have to shift to wolf form and try to catch me." Rikaru kissed her and shifted to wolf form before running off. Zola sighed and smirked before shifting to wolf form and running after him. They zigzagged around the plaza and Rikaru suddenly turned around. Zola skidded to a stop and Rikaru leaped over her. "**You need to be prepared if the enemy suddenly makes a surprise move against you.**"

"**Damn it.**" Zola said and ran after him again. She was still getting used to running with four legs and really needed to concentrate at this speed. She turned a little too late and her back left leg hit the wall causing her to slide and fall. Rikaru turned around and raced over to her.

"**Are you alright Zola?**" Rikaru asked worried and nuzzled her face. Then Zola suddenly pounced on him and they rolled down an alley until they finally stopped and Zola stood over him.

"**What was that about a surprise move?**" Zola asked wagging her tail and Rikaru snorted.

"**Alright you got me. This time anyway.**" Rikaru said and Zola laughed. She leaned her head down and nuzzled his gently. "**Don't act all innocent with me.**"

"**I don't know what you're talking about.**" Zola said sitting down. Rikaru rolled off his back and stood up. "**Now what?**"

"**Now...we wrestle.**" Rikaru said playfully and Zola tilted her head in confusion.

"**Excuse me?**" Then Rikaru tackled her and they rolled around in the sand. Several playful growls were heard as the couple wrestled around the plaza.

At night...

"**So, how was all that playing supposed to train me?**" Zola asked. They were currently laying on the second tallest cliff that also overlooked the lake. Zola laid her head on Rikaru's paws and Rikaru's head was laid over the back of her neck in a protective manner. Their breathing was perfectly in sync and they were looking at the darkened lake that reflected the stars' light. Their tails were wrapped around each other's and Zola shifted slightly.

"**Trying to catch me was supposed to build up your speed and agility. Wrestling is supposed to build up stamina and strength.**" Rikaru answered and nuzzled a little into her fur.

"I suppose you're right. How do you plan on defeating Takeshi?"

**"I don't know. If he was to powerful for King Xavier to kill, I'm not sure if I can do it myself.**" Zola lifted her head up and licked his face.

"**I know you can. We'll all be by your side helping you in anyway we can.**" Rikaru gazed at her affectionately and licked her face.

"**Thank you Zola.**"

The next day...

"I thank you for visiting me before I leave this world Zola-san." King Xavier said. The others were currently in Rye's ship while Zola and Rikaru were talking to him.

"No problem your majesty." Zola said and boarded the ship. Then King Xavier looked at Rikaru.

"Protect her with your life Rikaru. You've made a fine choice in choosing her as your mate." Rikaru smiled.

"I intend to." Rikaru boarded the ship and the doors closed.

"Be careful when fighting Takeshi everyone!" King Xavier shouted and the ship took off.

Elsewhere...

"Gigigigigi." Hundreds of bald and grey bat monsters screeched variably while crawling around on Takeshi's castle walls and floor.

"Be calm my children. I know that they are coming but they won't be able to reach where we are until nightfall. That's when our blood reign...begins." Takeshi said and he licked his fangs evilly with his meter long tongue.

* * *

Had to cut it short there for now. Read and Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone! The final battle is almost here! Enjoy chapter 19!

* * *

"We're on our way to Takeshi's castle." Rye announced over the intercom. "We won't get there until nightfall unfortunately."

"Can't be helped I guess." Sam said shrugging.

"I'm so hungry maro." Marumaro whined holding his stomach.

"You just ate breakfast at King Xavier's palace. We haven't even been in the air for an hour." Kluke said.

"I know maro but I'm hungry again." Kristina sighed and stood up.

"Follow me to the mess hall then." Kristina said and she started walking with Marumaro following her eagerly.

"It's nice how he can be like that at a time like this." Rikaru said smiling.

"It's annoying if you ask me." Jiro said.

"You sound so depressed Rikaru. That's not like you." Zola said and Rikaru looked at her.

"I guess I'm just nervous. This will be our final battle after all." Rikaru said and he leaned back against the couch.

"We should all get some rest before we get there." Sam said.

"I agree." Kia said and headed towards her room. Everyone else left the room leaving Rikaru and Zola alone.

"I'm sure we'll be able to stop him." Zola said and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Rikaru nodded and closed his eyes.

At night...

"Alright everyone, we're just outside Takeshi's castle. At this point there's no running away, no hiding and definitely no crying for your mama." Rye said and everyone rolled their eyes. They were currently outside of Rye's ship and standing in front of Takeshi's huge castle. The sky was red and the clouds were a dark gray. "This will be our final battle and we'll be able to do whatever the hell we want afterwards."

"Right!" Shu shouted and suddenly several desert jeeps rolled up beside them. Hundreds of werewolf and human soldiers got out of the jeeps with their armor and weapons for the humans. King Xavier walked out from behind the jeep and stood in front of the army.

"Your Majesty? What are you doing here?" Rikaru asked and King Xavier smiled.

"I gathered this army to increase your chances of winning. Besides, I may not be able to live much longer but I still got some fight left in me." King Xavier said and the others smiled. Suddenly, millions of large bald bat creatures flew out from the castle and landed on the ground behind them. "Soldiers! Today is the day we save the world and crush this vampire reign! Attack!"

"We'll stay out here. There're hell of a lot more of these creatures than us so you guys go on and head inside." Rei said and he shifted to his cat form. The others nodded and headed inside while Rei, Kia, Rye and Sam helped the army fight the creatures off.

Inside Takeshi's castle...

"This is so very creepy." Bouquet said. "I really don't want to fight this guy."

"Maybe we should go back and help take care of that army maro." Marumaro said hiding behind Kristina.

"Relax. Rikaru and I will be the ones to fight Takeshi." King Xavier said.

"So what will the rest of us do?" Kluke asked as they walked into a room. Then to huge bald bat creatures appeared. They stood on two legs, wore armor, were incredibly muscular and they both held large silver battle axes. "Nevermind."

"Didn't think there would be two of them." King Xavier said and turned to the others. "Change of plans. Shu, Jiro, Kluke, Bouquet and Marumaro will head back outside and help get rid of that army with your shadows."

"Sure but who'll take those guys down?" Jiro asked and Kristina walked forward.

"Zola and I can handle these two." Kristina said and Zola smirked before walking forward as well.

"You're just a pup and Zola hasn't even been a werewolf that long." Rikaru said worried.

"Listen bro, I know we can do this. We'll past this test and meet up with you guys later." Kristina said cracking her knuckles.

"But-" Rikaru was silenced when Zola kissed him. "Zola..."

"We'll make it out of here alive. We were both trained by the best." Zola said and she turned her back to him. Her and Kristina shifted to wolf form and they both looked back at the others. "**Go now!**"

"See you later Zola." Shu said and his group headed outside. Rikaru took one last look at Zola and Kristina before running off to Takeshi's room with King Xavier.

"**You do realize that Rikaru won't be able to bail us out this time.**" Zola said and Kristina snorted.

"**We won't need his help. These guys will get a taste of our combined girl power. I call dibs on the one on the left.**" Kristina said and she bared her fangs.

"**Good luck.**" Zola said and they both raced forward towards their opponents.

With Rikaru...

"There is no need for you to be worried Rikaru. You trained them well and they have the strength to beat them." King Xavier said and Rikaru sighed.

"I know. I just can't help but worry about them." Rikaru said and they entered a bare room. Takeshi was standing on the ceiling and jumped back down.

"So you've brought His Furry Highness along with you. Too bad he won't be of much help to you Rikaru." Takeshi said looking at the two werewolves with a bored expression. "Let's just get this over with."

"My thoughts exactly." Rikaru said and he shifted to wolf form. King Xavier shifted to a large gray wolf that was a few inches bigger than Rikaru. Takeshi noticed Rikaru glancing around and chuckled.

"Relax mutt. The only weapon that I'll use are my claws." Takeshi said and his claws lengthened. Rikaru raced forward first with his fangs bared and Takeshi flash stepped out of the way. He reappeared on Rikaru's right side and slashed his side open. Then he kicked him and the white wolf was slammed into the wall. King Xavier raced forward and slashed at Takeshi with his claws. The vampire easily dodged with great speed and smacked the gray werewolf into a separate wall. "You two are weak."

"**He's recovered all his powers while most of mine have been drained away.**" King Xavier said and the two werewolves stood up. "**This will be a lot more difficult than what I first anticipated.**"

"**That's what I live for.**" Rikaru said and he raced towards Takeshi again.

"Must you do the same useless attack again?" Takeshi asked bored and flash stepped out the way. Rikaru stopped and closed his eyes as he tried to predict where the Vampire King will strike next.

"**Your ears won't help Rikaru. He has no heartbeat and you won't be able to hear him breathe.**" King Xavier said.

'**That's not what I'm doing.**' Rikaru thought as he tried to concentrate. He opened his eyes and swiped his claws to his right. His claws made contact with Takeshi and the vampire stumbled back in shock.

"How the hell?" Takeshi asked holding his bleeding chest.

"**I could sense you. Your dark energy aura started clashing with mine and I was able to tell where you were.**" Rikaru said baring his fangs. "**Your little disappearing act won't work anymore.**"

"Clever wolf." Takeshi said and floated down to the floor. King Xavier leaped towards him with his fangs bared. Takeshi frowned and swiftly sliced his claws through King Xavier's chest. The gray werewolf coughed up a large amount of blood and was thrown into a wall hard. He smashed through the wall and fell out the castle. "He's done."

"**Damn you!**" Rikaru growled and raced towards Takeshi. He ducked under the vampire's claws and bit his leg. Takeshi hissed in pain and Rikaru threw him out through the same wall that King Xavier fell out. Rikaru looked down outside only to back away as Takeshi flew back in.

"I'm afraid it'll take a lot more than that to kill me." Takeshi said and Rikaru growled again.

With Zola...

"**These guys are a lot tougher than I gave them credit for.**" Zola said. She had a large gash across her right side and left leg. She also had minor slashes on her back right leg and a cut across her snout.

"**At least you killed yours.**" Kristina said. She had a big gash across her back and left side with several cuts across her front legs. Zola ran up behind the monster and bit it's leg. Kristina leaped behind it and savagely bit it's neck, killing it instantly. She panted and laid down on the cold floor. "**God this feels good!**"

"**You're right.**" Zola said laying down. Suddenly Rikaru crashed through the wall and hit the floor hard. "**Rikaru!**"

"**Bro!**" Kristina shouted and they both stood up. Rikaru stood up over a pool of blood forming under him.

"**Stay back!**" Rikaru growled and Takeshi floated through the hole in the wall.

"You're still a weakling mutt. Perhaps I should do something about that." Takeshi said and he turned to Zola. He flash stepped over to her and picked her up by the throat. He sliced her stomach with his claws and threw her out the castle.

"**Zola!**" Kristina shouted and she leaped out the castle after her.

"Now you should be able to actually fight me this time." Takeshi said and he turned to Rikaru only to barely dodge a black lightning bolt. He saw that Rikaru's fur turned black, he grew saber fangs, his eyes were violet and his pupils were slitted. Dark energy in the form of lightning surrounded his body and he growled. "Now our fight has just taken an interesting turn."

"**I'll kill you!**" Rikaru snarled in a demonic voice and Takeshi grinned evilly.

"We'll see who kills who wolf." Takeshi said and he shifted to his monster bat form. Suddenly dark energy in the form of fire surrounded him and his saber fangs grew. His eyes now had no pupils and he showed his meter long tongue. He spread his wings that were attached to his arms and flew towards the roof. Rikaru leaped after him and landed on the roof. "**Let's begin.**"

* * *

The final battle will resume next chapter. Read and Review!


	20. Chapter 20

I'm soooo happy! This is the final chapter everyone! ^_^

* * *

"**Hang on Zola!**" Kristina shouted and she summoned Pegasus. Pegasus caught Kristina in his left hand and dived down to catch Zola.

"**It's alright.**" Zola said and she summoned Killer Bat. He caught her in his right hand and landed safely on the ground. Pegasus landed on the ground and Kristina ran over to Zola.

"**Are you okay?**" Kristina asked whimpering.

"**Now I know how Rikaru feels getting an injury like this.**" Zola stood up growling. They noticed black fire and lightning shooting across the sky in opposite directions.

"**The fight just escalated into something beyond all of our skills. We can only hope now that Rikaru can handle himself.**" Kristina licked Zola's wounds and Zola watched more fire and lightning cross the sky.

With Rikaru...

"**Now this is a fight that I can enjoy.**" Takeshi said grinning like mad. He shot another fireball at Rikaru and the now black as coal werewolf dodged it. Rikaru leaped up from the roof and Takeshi dodged his fangs. He dug his claws in Rikaru's side and was kicked by the werewolf's back paw. The Vampire King crashed on the roof and Rikaru landed opposite of him completely ignoring the wounds on his side.

"**It'll be your last.**" Rikaru said and snarled when Takeshi stood up. Rikaru charged forward again with Takeshi doing the same. The Vampire King flipped over Rikaru and shot a stream of black fire. Rikaru leaped off the roof dodging the blast and Takeshi grabbed him by his neck. He forced his hand straight through Rikaru's stomach and the werewolf didn't even flinch.

"**Are you that used to getting badly injured?**" Rikaru growled and shocked Takeshi with his black lightning. "**Y-Y-You b-bastard!**"

"**In this form I can't feel physical pain. Shouldn't you already know that?**" Takeshi loosened his grip and Rikaru kicked him back with his hind legs.

With Shu and the others...

"It's finally over!" Kluke shouted and the others nodded. A light brown werewolf walked over to them with his ears drooped.

"**It's custom for werewolves to howl over their fallen comrades so please excuse us.**" the werewolf said and Shu's group nodded. All the surviving werewolves threw up their heads and howled for their fallen werewolf and human comrades. The surviving humans just held up their weapons to the sky.

"Hey it's Zola and Kristina!" Shu shouted and they looked to see Kristina walking with an injured Zola. "Are you alright?"

"**If you don't count her big ass injury then she's doing terrific.**" Kristina said sarcastically and Sam walked over.

"I'll heal her." Sam said.

"Where's Rikaru?" Bouquet asked.

"Over there maro!" Marumaro shouted pointing to his right. Everyone looked to see Rikaru swiftly dodge a large black fireball while he was badly injured.

"How can he still move that fast with those injuries?" Jiro asked and a severely injured King Xavier limped towards them.

"**It's the dark energy within him.**" King Xavier said weakly and everyone looked at him shocked. "**It makes it so Rikaru can't feel the pain of being hit or the sting of his wounds. He's fighting like he has no injuries and is in perfect health."**

"Won't that end up being fatal since the wound will get worse and he'll lose so much blood?" Kluke asked and King Xavier nodded. Sam finished healing Zola and turned to King Xavier.

"I need to heal your wounds Your Majesty." Sam said but King Xavier moved away.

"**No. Even if you did I'll be dead by the time you finish. I don't have enough life energy to survive another hour.**" King Xavier said and Sam nodded sadly.

"**That idiot.**" Zola growled.

With Rikaru...

"**You turned out to be more worthy than I thought.**" Takeshi said impressed. They both had the same amount of injuries but they couldn't feel any of them. "**Let's see who drops dead first!**"

"**We shall.**" Rikaru said and he raced towards Takeshi. He leaped up and charged a huge lightning attack.

"**The last stand huh.**" Takeshi said grinning wildly. He charged up a huge fire attack and dived down towards Rikaru. "**May the best man's attack kill the other.**"

"**Of course.**" Rikaru body was covered from head to tail in black lightning and Takeshi was covered in black fire from head to clawed toe. They collided with each other and a huge explosion resulted.

With Shu and the others...

"Look at that!" Shu shouted and everyone saw the huge explosion destroy everything in the distance.

"Good thing we were out of range." Rye said walking over and the smoke from the explosion finally cleared.

"Let's go." Kluke said and they started running over but stopped when Takeshi slowly walked towards them bleeding profusely.

"**No way...**" Kristina said and stood protectively in front of Kluke along with a fully healed Zola. "**No way my brother would lose his life to you!**"

"**Maybe he did or maybe he didn't.**" Takeshi said and stood there grinning weakly.

"**Bastard!**" Zola snarled and Takeshi raised his hand to stop her.

"**Save your fury mutt. I don't know if he's still alive but there's an ninety-five percent chance that he's not. Now if you'll excuse me...**" Takeshi trailed off. As soon as he closed his eyes, he turned into a pile of ash and was blown away in the breeze.

"Rikaru...really did beat him but..." Bouquet trailed off and everyone looked around for Rikaru but he was nowhere in sight.

"He can't have been killed too." Kia said.

"**Takeshi is right though.**" King Xavier said and he coughed up blood before collapsing. "**After an explosion like that I'd be surprised if he was still alive.**"

"Your Majesty!" Everyone rushed over except Zola.

"He's dying." Rye said.

"**No shit!**" Rei growled and Kia petted his head to silence him.

"**I'm very proud to have fought by you all side-by-side one last time.**" King Xavier said and he looked over to Kristina. "**Rikaru recommended you as the one to take my place. You have shown me your skills and I'm proud to name you as my successor.**"

"**But I'm...alright.**" Kristina said. "**I accept.**"

"**Thank you.**" King Xavier said and he finally died.

"**Warriors! Three howls for his brave Majesty!**" a werewolf shouted and they howled. Kluke looked over and saw Zola staring at a destroyed forest near the castle. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Zola's neck in a hug.

"Rikaru's not dead. I know he's not." Kluke said even though tears were gathering in her eyes.

"**Thanks Kluke.**" Zola said and she shifted to human form. Kluke looked over to the destroyed forest and followed Zola to Rye's ship. The desert warriors climbed in their jeeps and drove off.

"Come on Zola." Shu said boarding Rye's ship. Zola heard a faint sound of claws tapping against the ground and she turned her attention back to the destroyed forest. "Zola?"

"Hold on Shu." Zola said and she narrowed her eyes. A shadowy figure was walking towards them and her eyes widened. "Shu tell Rye to stop the ship."

"What?" Zola ran off towards the forest and stopped when she saw a huge white wolf limping towards her. It looked at her and stopped. It was badly injured but its wounds were already starting to heal. "Rikaru..."

"**What? You'd thought I actually allow a mutated flying rodent to kill me?**" Rikaru said wagging his tail.

"You big damn reckless idiot." Zola said.

"Yeah I am." Zola shifted to wolf form and raced over to him. Rikaru stood on his hind legs and Zola tackled him. They rolled on the ground licking and nuzzling each other.

"**Brother!**" Kristina shouted running over and Rikaru nuzzled her. Kluke, Shu, Bouquet and Marumaro tackled Rikaru back to the ground.

"Well well well." Sam said walking over. "You really are something else wolf boy."

"**You sound so shocked. I actually managed pull a surprise move at the last second.**" Rikaru sat up after the other got off of him. "**I maneuvered my body so my attack hit him and his attack hit the ground.**"

"Very clever Ricky-boy." Rye said. "Now can we all leave? This place still gives me the creeps."

"Yes please." Bouquet said and she ran inside the ship. The others boarded the ship and it took off into the air.

At Desert-Moon village...

"You okay bro?" Kristina asked. Rikaru was sitting up in bed with his chest and arms bandaged.

"I'll be fine. How about you?" Kristina looked down at the floor.

"King Xavier said that you recommended be to be the new queen. Why?"

"Well to be honest, I really didn't want to take his place and I thought that you would be excited to do it. Sorry if I forced you into something that you didn't want." Kristina looked up at him.

"Are you kidding me? I am excited but I'm just a pup."

"Who was raised and trained by me. I believe that you would make an good leader." Kristina smiled and hugged her brother.

"Thanks bro." Then Sam walked in.

"You should be fully healed by now Rikaru." Rikaru nodded and got up from the bed. He cut the bandages with his claws and put his shirt back on.

"Now let's make it official." Sam said as he grabbed his jacket and they walked to a huge balcony with hundreds of werewolves and humans gathered around.

"Today marks the beginning of something new. With the defeat of Takeshi we mourn the death of our beloved King. Now he's left you all in good hands with my younger sister as the new leader of Desert-Moon village. Three howls for our new Queen Kristina!" Rikaru said and they howled.

"Here you go." Sam said as he put the crown on Kristina's head and handed her the wolf paw staff. The three walked back in the palace and Kristina practically flopped on the throne. She put her hands behind her head and her legs rested on the arm of the throne.

"To live the life of a royal. I've always wanted to try that out." Kristina said and Rikaru laughed. "So what're Zola and the others going to do?"

"I'll go ask." Rikaru said and he walked outside to where the others were. "So, where will you guys go now?"

"I'll go where ever my beloved is." Bouquet said hugging Shu tightly and everyone sweatdropped.

"I'll stay here and try out that arena of theirs." Jiro said.

"I'll stay here also. They have so much stuff that I want to see." Shu said getting Bouquet off of him.

"So you all just want to stay here?" Zola asked and the others nodded.

"Where will you go Zola maro?" Marumaro asked and Zola smiled. She looked at Rikaru carrying a supply bag to the garage and looked back at them.

"Let's just say I've got a date." Zola pointed to where Rikaru went and the others smiled. Then Kristina and Sam appeared.

"Hope you two will come and visit us sometime." Sam said and Zola nodded. They followed her to where Rikaru was and the white werewolf just started up a blue desert jeep.

"See you later Rikaru." Kluke said and Rikaru hugged her.

"You guys take care of yourselves." Rikaru said and he patted Bouquet's head.

"I wanna challenge you to a fight when you come back Zola." Shu said and Zola hopped in the jeep with Rikaru.

"Sure." Zola said and Rikaru drove off.

"I really do hope they come back with my new niece or nephew." Kristina said and the others stared at her daydreaming.

* * *

That's it for my story people! Read and Review!


End file.
